The Best Part of This LIfe is Him
by grettama
Summary: The last chapter. So, I'll go the distance...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Something About Lola and some ideas are from GTV^^ -akibat kebanyakan nonton drama Taiwan yang ditayangin di TV tiap Sabtu n Minggu- *sapa yang nyuruh loe promosi????* juga terinspirasi dari videoklip endingnya Naruto Shippuden yang Nagareboshi… trus juga terinspirasi dari fic-nya Raven-sama yang judulnya Some Necklases, Some Promises… sumpah… bagus banget, senpai….saia terharu bacanya….**

**Summary : And so they fought. **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Sport XDD**

**Warning : AU. POV yang berubah-ubah terus, jadi harap teliti. OOCness yang amat sangat sekali. ^^ . Untuk warning-warning lain coba cari tahu dengan baca ini fic… ahaha~**

**Pairing : Not mean to be straight^^**

**Inspired by : judul-judul lagunya Something About Lola dan salah satu drama Taiwan yang tadi saia sebutin di atas…nyohohoho… trus jangan lupa juga ama fic-nya Raven-sama…^^**

**Thank's to : Yoshizawa Sayuri n Nae Rossi-chan. Makasii uda menemani saia di saat-saat WB ketika menulis ini fic gaje. Haha. XDD**

**And all readers in ffn!! Just UNLEASH OUR IMAGINATION…^^**

**-  
-**

**-**

Seiba Asuka a.k.a Chiba Asuka is back!!!

Lagi-lagi saia bikin T-fluff!!!

XD

Hehehehe… moga-moga kali ini sesuai dengan apa yang readers inginkan…^^

-

-

-

Keterangan :

_*Italic* _= normal's POV

-

-

-

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Best Part of This Life is Him_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_And so they fought._

_And so they laughed._

_Friends._

_Before they knew it,_

_They were inseparable._

-

-

-

"Kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam pertandingan one on one ini, kau harus bergabung ke tim basketku, bagaimana?"

[Sasuke's POV]

Cih, percaya diri sekali cowok pirang tolol itu. Aku mendengus ketika kata-kata yang dilontarkan seorang cowok pirang bodoh padaku seminggu yang lalu itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. Kalau tidak salah nama cowok menyebalkan itu Uzumaki siapa gitu. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi tantangannya itu benar-benar membuatku panas. Mengingat aku adalah mantan anggota tim basket nasional Jepang. Memang hanya 'mantan', sebenarnya aku masih bisa bermain kalau saja ayahku tidak melarangku dan langsung memindahkanku ke universitas sampah yang tidak punya tim basket dan terletak di pelosok Jepang. Hal itu langsung membuat tekadku untuk bermain basket menurun.

Sampai aku bertemu cowok itu di hari pertamaku di universitas itu.

Cowok yang bahkan mendrible bola pun tak bisa, tapi aku tahu dia punya kekuatan yang luar biasa. Terutama semangatnya untuk bermain basket yang sudah sampai pada taraf menyebalkan. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak tantangan konyol itu, imejku bisa hancur. Dan sebagai seorang Uchiha, aku tak akan melarikan diri.

Mungkin di dalam hatiku masih ada keinginan untuk bermain basket lagi, walaupun untuk tim rendahan seperti tim universitas yang akan dibentuk si Dobe itu. Ayahku tak akan bisa melarangku lagi. Aku mencintai basket.

Maka di sinilah aku, masih duduk di dalam jok mobil Porsche silver-ku yang kuparkir di seberang lapangan tempat perjanjianku dengan si Dobe. Aku sudah datang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi aku belum mau turun dari mobil. Sekarang si Dobe dan teman-temannya yang tidak kalah bodohnya sedang berkumpul di lapangan, jelas sekali kelihatan mereka sedang mengeluhkan kedatanganku yang terlambat.

Setelah memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar terlambat lima belas menit, aku turun dari mobilku dan berjalan pelan ke arah lapangan.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Teme! Kupikir kau takut padaku sehingga tidak datang!" seru Dobe pirang itu. Aku tidak menanggapinya. Mata onyx-ku menyapu ke seluruh lapangan, ia bawa tiga temannya yang lain, satu yang berkelakuan mirip anjing dan selalu bawa anjing kemana-mana, satu yang sok cool dan berambut coklat panjang, dan satunya yang selalu memasang senyum palsu kemana-mana. Aku tidak tahu nama mereka. Ada juga seorang perempuan yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari kami semua yang berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat, aku mengenalinya sebagai pelatih NBA terkenal dan kakak dari pemain yang merebut posisiku di timnas begitu aku pergi, Sabaku no Temari. Bagaimana orang penting macam dia bisa berada di tempat ini bersama orang-orang bodoh macam mereka?

"Kau sudah siap untuk kukalahkan, Uchiha Sasuke Teme???" seru Uzumaki Naruto, ah, iya, itu namanya, aku ingat sekarang. Ia memainkan bola basket dengan tangannya, bersikap sok keren.

"Naruto, belum tentu juga kau bisa mengalahkannya kan?"

Suara yang berasal dari balik bahuku itu membuatku menoleh. Benar saja, sosok seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu yang sangat manis berada di belakangku. Ia mengerling ke arahku dan tersenyum, senyumnya yang sangat kusukai itu. Gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Setelah ayah memindahkanku ke kota kecil ini, ia mempekerjakan gadis yang merupakan anak dari pembantu kepercayaan ayahku dan temanku sejak kecil untuk meladeniku, dan gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura ini.

"Ah! Sakura! Kau datang!" seru Naruto cerah. Ia melambai dengan bersemangat ke arah Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum ala gigi pepsodent-nya. Wajahnya yang semula sebal karena melihatku langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku mengerling Sakura, ia membalas sapaan Naruto dengan bersemangat juga dan langsung berlari menghampirinya. Berbeda sekali dengan senyum simpel yang ditujukan padaku.

Hal ini juga yang membuatku sebal. Aku sudah menyukai Sakura sejak kecil. Ia adalah satu-satunya teman mainku yang tidak memandangku dari kekayaan, status dan tampangku. Tapi status kami sebagai majikan dan pembantulah yang membuat perasaanku tidak tersampaikan. Dan sekarang aku melihat Sakura dekat dengan cowok lain yang sok, benar-benar membuatku emosi.

"Nah, Teme, kau siap tidak??" tanya Naruto, menatapku dengan ekspresi menantang dengan mata birunya yang sama cerahnya dengan langit di atas.

"Hn," jawabku singkat dan berjalan ke arahnya.

-

Kami sudah berdiri berhadapan di tengah lapangan. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan sok stoic, yang gagal total, tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tatapanku. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang ia pikir adalah mendrible bola, tapi menurutku bukan, dan menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kalau aku menang, maka kau harus mau jadi anggota kelima di timku, Teme," katanya.

Aku diam saja, menatap mata birunya itu. Heran, tidak bisa basket tapi ingin membentuk tim basket dan seenaknya menantangku begitu tahu aku pernah main di timnas. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

"Ayo! Semangat, Naruto!!" Sakura yang duduk di samping cowok berambut coklat panjang yang bermata tanpa pupil itu berseru menyemangati.

Cih.

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu, Uchiha," kata Dobe dengan soknya. Masih melakukan drible-nya yang menyedihkan.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau bahkan tak akan bisa melewatiku dengan drible-mu yang payah itu," ucapku sinis.

Perkataanku sontak membuat ekspresi pasti-menang yang menghiasi wajah coklatnya lenyap. Ia tahu kata-kataku benar. Ia menghentikan drible-nya, memegang bola dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap mataku dengan garang. Jujur, ia berhasil dengan tatapannya itu.

"Mungkin memang begitu," katanya. "Aku memang tak bisa menggiring bola melewatimu yang sudah profesional ini."

"Senang kau menyadarinya."

"Jadi, Teme, yang perlu kulakukan adalah : tidak usah mendrible melewatimu kan??" tanyanya, dengan cengiran khasnya.

Aku mengernyit, tidak sepenuhnya memahami jalan pikiran cowok bodoh itu. Dan sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya, dia sudah melompat melewatiku, lompatan luar biasa yang kulihat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, lompatan yang membuatku tertarik dengan kemampuan cowok ini. Dan dalam sekejap aku paham apa yang dia pikirkan, ia memang tidak perlu mendrible melewatiku, ia hanya perlu melompat melewatiku dan langsung melakukan shoot. Sial.

Aku melompat menyusulnya, dan nyaris berhasil meraih bolanya kalau dia tidak berputar di udara, dan langsung melakukan dunk yang, dengan enggan kuakui, sangat bagus. Ia bisa mengalahkanku hanya dalam sekali gerakan.

Ia mendarat dengan sempurna di bawah ring, dan aku mendarat satu meter di belakangnya, memunggunginya. Sial.

"Wow…"

Aku bisa mendengarnya mengucapkan kata bodoh itu.

"A-aku…" ia tergagap. Aku mempertahankan muka stoic-ku.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha!!! YEAH!!! YEAH!!!" ia bersorak seperti anak kecil, berlarian memutariku dan melambai ke arah Sakura.

Aku bergeming, cengok melihat kelakuan kampungannya. Tiga temannya bersorak juga untuknya dan Temari tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pelatih bertangan dingin itu tersenyum. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah, Sakura ikut bersorak untuknya. Kuso.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah euforia yang sedikit menyebalkan itu, aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Sakura membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Dan ternyata kemampuan usuratonkachi itu boleh juga.

Setengah jalan menuju mobilku,

"Uchiha Sasuke!!!"

Seruan bodoh itu membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Itu berarti aku mengalahkanmu kan? Kau bergabung di timku kan?" serunya lagi. Bahkan tanpa melihatnya pun aku bisa tahu ia mengatakan itu semua dengan tampang sok yang membuatku ingin meninju wajah tan-nya kapan saja.

"Terserah kaulah," jawabku dingin, dan langsung masuk ke mobilku, memacunya kembali ke apartemenku.

-

Sejak itulah aku menjadi salah satu pemain dari tim bodoh itu, yang kuakui lama-lama tidak terlalu bodoh juga. Temari yang merupakan pelatihnya benar-benar handal. Aku belum pernah bermain basket di bawah pelatihan seorang wanita sebelumnya, tapi Temari membuatku tak bisa meremahkannya, ia tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan dia bahkan lebih hebat daripada pelatihku sebelumnya. Selain itu ada Hyuuga Neji, cowok berambut gondrong yang bertampang jahat itu, daya analisisnya luar biasa sekali, walaupun kemampuan mainnya biasa saja, tapi otaknya cemerlang, ia pengatur strategi yang bisa diandalkan. Lalu cowok sok manis bernama Sai Entahsiapa –dia tak pernah mau mengatakan nama belakangnya-. Di balik senyum sok polosnya itu, ia cukup licik dan kemampuannya hebat juga. Dan jangan lupakan cowok anjing itu, Inuzuka Kiba. Ia sangat hebat, tekniknya sempurna, satu kelemahannya adalah dia terlalu cepat emosi. Hal itulah yang membuat semua tekniknya sia-sia.

Dan ternyata, Usuratonkachi ini punya bakat terpendam juga. Setelah percakapan dengan Temari mengenai hubunganku dengan Naruto yang sama sekali jauh dari kata baik, ia mengatakan kalau aku menganggap rendah Naruto itu berarti aku yang bodoh. Nenek dan ayahnya adalah pemain basket yang handal, dan bakat mereka menurun pada Naruto. Aku tahu itu, sialnya kemampuan hebatnya hanya keluar di saat-saat kepepet.

Seperti ini contohnya.

"Ayolah Bu Pelatih, biarkan aku latihan shooting bersama yang lainnya, kau tahu tembakanku keras dan akurat, tak ada gunanya kau menyuruhku latihan drible tak berguna begini…" Naruto memohon-mohon kepada Temari, tidak mempan dengan death glare yang diberikan oleh pelatih kami itu.

"Kau bilang drible tidak berguna? Kalau kau bisa mendrible melewati Neji satu kali saja aku akan membiarkanmu latihan shoot," kata Temari bersikeras.

Aku yang saat itu tengah tiduran di pinggir lapangan menonton perdebatan itu dengan asyik. Merasakan tatapanku, Naruto melirik ke arahku dan mendengus sebal, aku nyaris tak bisa menahan senyum kemenanganku. Naruto sebal sekali padaku. Hanya aku di tim yang diijinkan melakukan apapun yang kusuka, seperti saat ini, aku hanya tiduran sementara Neji, Sai dan Kiba latihan dan Naruto memohon-mohon pada Temari.

"Bu Pelatih! Kau mengijinkan Sasukebe itu tiduran sementara aku kau suruh latihan bodoh macam ini? Ayolah…" Naruto merengek lagi. Aku menyeringai mendengar panggilannya untukku.

"Tidak, turuti kata-kataku atau kau hanya akan berlatih drible sampai akhir tahun ajaran," kata Temari tegas, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Naruto tak bisa membantah, aku tersenyum puas.

"Ini tidak adil!" seru Naruto, membuang bola basketnya ke tanah dengan tampang marah dan berbalik pergi, memberiku tatapan -yang maksudnya- membunuh sambil berjalan keluar lapangan. Neji, Kiba dan Sai menghentikan latihan mereka untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Seringai puas menghilang dari wajahku dalam sekejap. Dalam sekali pandang pun aku tahu kalau amarah si Dobe itu lebih daripada biasanya. Aku mendudukkan diriku, bertukar pandang dengan Temari.

Temari mengambil bola basket yang dijatuhkan Naruto, memegangnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Uzumaki Narutoooo!!!" serunya galak sambil melemparkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Bola itu tepat mengenai kepala pirang Dobe. Aku ternganga, dalam hati tentunya, dari luar tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Lemparan itu menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia bergeming, ekspresinya aneh, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam pikirannya, apa mungkin lemparan itu melukai otaknya yang hanya pentium satu itu?

Perlahan, Naruto mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Tampaknya semua sudah membeku, mengamati apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Dalam sekejap, ia berbalik, menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Temari. "KAU MEMBUATKU TERINGAT AKAN NENEKKU, BU PELATIIIIIHHHH!!!!!" serunya disertai dengan lemparan balik Naruto. Tapi ini bukan lemparan biasa. Lemparan itu sangat-sangat-amat keras sekali dan telak mengenai wajah putih Temari, bahkan garis bolanya sampai membekas di pipinya. Pasti sakit sekali.

Saat itulah aku tahu kemampuan hebat itu hanya keluar kalau Naruto sedang sangat emosional, atau teringat akan neneknya yang baru saja meninggal beberapa hari sebelum aku tiba di kota ini.

"Tuan Muda~"

Aku sangat mengenali suara itu. Benar saja, ketika pintu kamarku terbuka, Sakuralah yang melangkah masuk. Ia tampak lebih cantik hari ini dengan jepit rambut kupu-kupu yang menghiasi rambut pink-nya.

"Pagi," sapaku dingin, walaupun aku tak bermaksud begitu.

Sakura tertegun. "Wah, tumben kau sudah bangun sebelum kubangunkan?" ejeknya, tersenyum jahil. Aku melemparnya dengan bantal. Ia hanya tertawa dan menangkap bantal itu.

"Aku semalaman tak bisa tidur," jawabku. Latihan super yang diberikan Temari sungguh luar biasa, sampai memejamkan mata pun aku enggan.

"Oh," komentar Sakura, mulai merapikan tempat tidurku.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Kau sendiri? Ini terlalu pagi untuk membangunkanku kan?" tanyaku, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaraku.

Sakura berhenti dalam kegiatannya membereskan tempat tidurku dan tersenyum cerah. "Sebenarnya Naruto mengajakku keluar hari ini… mumpung Temari memberi libur latihan," katanya.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk hatiku. "Naruto? Kemana? Berdua saja? Mau ngapain?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Sakura memberiku tatapan mencela.

"Katanya dia mau mengajakku makan ramen, ngapain sih kau tanya-tanya begitu? Bukan urusanmu kan?" Sakura balik bertanya, bibirnya mengerucut.

Mataku menyipit. _Tentu saja urusanku. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau si bodoh itu naksir kau kan?_ "Aku kan hanya tanya, sebagai majikan yang baik gitu…" aku mengelak, menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatiku membayangkan mereka berdua kencan dengan seulas senyum tak tulus.

Tapi hal itu sudah menyingkirkan semua kecurigaan Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai nanti, Sasuke~ Jangan lupa makan," ia mengingatkan, melambai padaku dengan senyumnya yang biasa dan langsung keluar kamar.

Mungkin aku memang tak akan pernah mendapatkan gadis impianku itu sampai kapan pun juga…

-

Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan lapangan basket outdoor kampusku. Bosan di rumah, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan sendiri walaupun sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Memang kemampuanku masih di atas rata-rata teman setimku, tapi tetap saja. Setelah selama hampir setengah tahun aku tidak bermain basket, aku harus lembur latihan untuk mengejar ketinggalan dari pemain-pemain profesional lainnya.

Aku turun dari mobil dan memandang lapangan basket yang masih berjarak sepuluh meter lagi dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kalahkan Teme!!!"

Seruan aneh itu membuatku mengernyit. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan mencoba memandang lebih jelas karena lapangan basketnya hanya dilengkapi lampu remang-remang. Tak salah lagi. Sosok yang sedang bermain basket dengan semangat yang menyebalkan dan meneriakkan kata-kata tak jelas pasti adalah cowok pirang bodoh itu. Benar saja, ketika aku berjalan mendekat ke arah lapangan, tampak Dobe sedang berlatih shoot yang luar biasa jelek, baik dari segi teknik maupun gayanya yang sama sekali tidak keren. Aku mendengus melihat tingkahnya.

Dobe yang baru saja bisa melakukan dribble dengan cukup baik langsung disuruh latihan shoot oleh Temari. Aku menduga dia latihan shoot sejak tadi siang di sini. Kalau ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang Dobe macam dia, ya hanya staminanya itu.

"Aargh! Sial! Kenapa dari tadi tidak masuk-masuk sih!" keluhnya sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir turun dari keningnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia terengah-engah kelelahan.

Aku tidak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, mengamatinya dari jauh sambil tersenyum geli. Sebenarnya dia ini bisa main tidak sih? Melakukan shoot saja tidak becus. Dia bisa menang dariku kemarin itu pasti keajaiban atau memang aku yang sedang sial.

Dobe mengambil bolanya yang meleset jauh dari sasaran, mendriblenya sesaat, kemudian langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak. Bahkan sebelum ia melepaskan bola dari tangannya pun aku sudah tahu kalau tidak bakal masuk.

"Payah!" keluhnya lagi. Ia membungkuk, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan mengatur napasnya. "Latihan begini capek juga ya…" dan dengan disertai kalimat itu, ia ambruk ke tanah.

Aku membelalak dan langsung berlari mendekat, untuk melihat seberapa parah keadaannya. Ia, terengah-engah, berbaring telentang di tanah, dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Ternyata Teme benar juga. Aku memang bodoh dan tidak berbakat. Mana bisa aku mengalahkannya kalau begini terus," gumamnya, masih dengan mata terpejam. Aku mendengus geli. Ternyata selain bodoh dan tidak berbakat, dia juga suka berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Konyol. Dengan pikiran itu, aku berbalik dan kembali ke mobilku.

-

[Naruto's POV]

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Napasku tidak mau teratur. Terang saja, aku sudah berlatih sejak jam dua siang. Jam berapa sekarang? Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu tahu. Aku tak punya arloji. Mungkin sudah lebih dari beberapa jamlah. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, masih menutup mataku, membiarkan tubuhku rileks.

Istirahat sebentar juga tidak apa-apa kan? Yang penting setelah ini aku latihan lagi dan pastinya aku akan bisa mengalahkan Teme!! Kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya, maka ia tidak akan lagi sempurna, cewek-cewek tidak akan mengelu-elukan dia dan langsung berpaling padaku!! Terutama Sakura…

Pikiran itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Di saat-saat seperti ini aku malah jadi membayangkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawakan air minum untukku, menyemangatiku… hehehe… Sakura pasti akan lebih memilihku daripada Teme itu.

Pluk.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat, lembut dan beraroma sedikit maskulin menimpa wajahku. Aku membuka mata, tapi keadaan tetap gelap. Aku menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku itu, ternyata handuk berwarna biru tua. Aku mendongak. Teme berdiri di atasku, memandangku dengan senyum sok cool-nya yang biasa. Hal itu langsung membuatku mendudukkan diri.

"Teme…" gumamku.

"Dobe," balasnya. "Aku tahu kau itu kuat atau apalah kau menyebutnya, tapi kalau begini terus kau bisa sakit. Pulang sana," katanya dengan nada memerintah dan kedua tangan berada di saku celana training hitamnya. Pantat ayamnya sedikit berkibar ditiup angin.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri. "Kau ini penguntit ya? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Cih," katanya mencemooh. "Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan apa? Menguntit orang bodoh sepertimu? Aku ke sini juga mau latihan."

Aku menggelembungkan pipiku, tanda aku sedang cemberut. "Latihan saja di tempat lain. Aku pakai lapangan ini," kataku, tidak mau kalah dengannya.

Teme mendengus. "Mood latihanku juga jadi hilang setelah melihatmu. Aku pulang saja," katanya sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang rupanya terparkir tidak jauh dari sini. Bagaimana aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya? Padahal jaraknya hanya sepuluh meter kurang.

"Eh, Teme," panggilku, mengalahkan egoku. Teme berhenti berjalan, tapi tidak menoleh ke arahku. "Umm… kau bisa beri sedikit tips agar shoot-ku bisa masuk?" tanyaku akhirnya. Tak ada salahnya kan meminta saran? Nanti sarannya kukembangkan sendiri untuk mengalahkannya!

"Lenturkan pergelangan tanganmu. Gunakan tangan kiri untuk membidik sasaran dan dorong bolanya dengan lembut. Jangan dilempar, tapi dorong dengan penuh perasaan," jawabnya.

"Oohh…" wah, tak kusangka cowok ayam-stoic macam dia mau juga memberikan saran.

"Dan satu hal lagi," Teme menambahkan. Aku langsung memandangnya penuh harap. "Jangan lupa cuci handukku sebelum kau kembalikan. Aku tak mau bekas keringatmu menempel di situ," katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik dan, "TEME!!" seruku setelah sadar yang dia ucapkan barusan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan teknik melakukan shoot. "Siapa juga yang butuh handukmu, hah!"

Tapi bukannya melemparkan handuk biru itu ke kepala ayam Teme, aku mengalungkannya di leherku dan memandang Teme dengan sengit. Aku membalikkan tubuhku juga, mengambil bolaku dan bergumam, "Trims, Teme."

-

_*" Sama-sama, Dobe," kata Sasuke lirih. Walaupun ia tidak mendengar ucapan terimakasih Naruto, tapi ia yakin Naruto baru saja mengucapkan itu.*_

-

**_To be Continued_**

-

**_Omake_**

~Possibility conversation between Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki~

Sasuke : Where do humans go after they die?

Naruto : Heaven.

Sasuke : I want to be the sky. So I always know where you are and what you do.

Naruto : Like a stalker.

Sasuke : (smiles)

Naruto : Clear skies mean you are happy. Rain will mean you are crying. Sunset means you are embarassed. Night will mean you are gently holding me.

-Adapted from KOIZORA, which is directed by Natsuki Imai-

-

-

-

XDD

Fic-nya fluff banget!! Mana disclaimer-nya banyak banget lagi…-.-… Chiba Asuka ganti pen name jadi Seiba Asuka loh…

Kenapa saia ganti nama???

Salahkan saja Nae Rossi dan Yoshizawa Sayuri!!! DX

Mereka selalu memanggil saia dengan 'Chi' atau bahkan diplesetin jadi 'Chibi' dan 'Bi'… T.T… teman macam apa mereka itu… memangnya saia banCHI? Memangnya saia pembantu? Dipanggil Bi' kemana-mana…~.~

Ya sudah… jangan lupa ripyu!!! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Something About Lola and some ideas are from GTV^^ -akibat kebanyakan nonton drama Taiwan yang ditayangin di TV tiap Sabtu n Minggu- *sapa yang nyuruh loe promosi????* trus juga terinspirasi dari fic-nya Raven-sama yang judulnya Some Necklases, Some Promises… sumpah… bagus banget, senpai….saia terharu bacanya….**

**Summary : And so they laughed.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. POV yang berubah-ubah terus, jadi harap teliti. OOCness yang amat sangat sekali. ^^ . Untuk warning-warning lain coba cari tahu dengan baca ini fic… ahaha~**

**Pairing : jangan ketipu sama bagian awal, readers rahu sendiri saia bukan penganut straight^^**

**Inspired by : judul-judul lagunya Something About Lola dan salah satu drama Taiwan yang tadi saia sebutin di atas…nyohohoho… trus jangan lupa juga ama fic-nya Raven-sama…^^**

-

-

-

**Chiaki Megumi : **maksudnya canon tuh apa sih senpai?? O.o makasih ya ripyunya senpai… saia nggak jago bikin fluff…^^ yah, fic ini kan mean to be .

**Wong cute : **yap! Ini memang terinspirasi dari HOT SHOT! Malah kayaknya hot shot-nya saia tulis ulang n saia bikin yaoi. Tapi tenang saja, endingnya bakal beda…XD

**nazuki kyouru : **makasih buat ripyunya…

**One : ** makasih juga ripyunya..hehehe

**Mendy d'LovelyLucifer : **iya, ini dari dorama itu. NejiGaa?? Gimana ya… saia nggak pinter bikin pair di Naruto selain SasuNaru..yah, entar kalo fic saia yang buat SasuNaru's Day udah selesei, saia coba bikin. Hehehehe. Tapi nggak janji ya, Mendy…

**Nae Rossi-chan :** wah ini baik-baikin Sakuranya sambil muntah-muntah gitu, kan ada jaket COSINUS yang setia sebagai kantung muntah. XDD. Nggak usah disensor segala, Na…gyahahahaha… -bye bye COSINUS. Love you all-

**Aoi no Tsuki : **hahahaha…kita lihat saja di chap2 berikutnya…tx for ripyu…

-

-

-

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Best Part of This Life is Him_**

**_Chapter 2_**

-

-

-

Keterangan :

_*Italic* _= normal's POV

-

-

-

[Sasuke's POV]

"Kau harus melakukan itu, Sasuke," kata Temari. Aku menatapnya dengan mata onyx-ku. "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi… apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanyaku agak bingung setelah mendengar rencana gila pelatihku itu.

Hari ini pertandingan perdana tim kami dan kami berada di ujung tanduk. Waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak, dan kami harus mengejar ketinggalan dengan satu shoot lagi. Masalahnya agak susah melakukan itu dengan kondisi seperti ini, kami semua sudah kehabisan stamina, kecuali Naruto yang sedari tadi cuma jadi pajangan di lapangan. Temari sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya menyentuh bola. Jadi yang dilakukan Naruto dengan kesal hanya duduk di tengah lapangan, mengganggu konsentrasi pemain lawan.

"Apa saja, terserah," Temari mengakhiri percakapan. Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah anggota tim yang lainnya. Aku menatap punggung wanita itu. Ini gila. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tak percaya. Wanita itu sudah terlalu lama tinggal dengan Naruto, otaknya jadi tidak waras juga. Bagi yang tidak tahu, sejak neneknya meninggal, Naruto tinggal di apartemen Temari. Eh, kenapa aku malah mengatakan informasi tidak penting di saat genting begini???

"Naruto, kau boleh pegang bola sekarang," kata Temari pada Naruto yang masih cemberut. "Untuk yang lain, begitu dapat bola, serahkan pada Naruto, biar dia yang melakukan langkah selanjutnya."

"Eh?! Benarkah??!!" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri. Neji, Kiba dan Sai hanya memandang Temari tak percaya. Ini waktu penentuan hidup dan mati, dan ia malah menyerahkan semuanya ke Naruto???!

Mereka bertiga memandangku minta penjelasan, tapi aku hanya menggeleng. Semuanya memang bergantung pada bakat Naruto yang keluar di saat kepepet itu sekarang. Dan aku dibutuhkan untuk menciptakan saat kepepet itu bagi Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja ide itu melintas dalam benakku. Temari benar, memang hanya aku yang bisa membuat Naruto mengeluarkan kemampuan aslinya, lemparan maut itu, yang sampai sekarang masih meninggalkan bekas di pipi Temari.

Wasit meniup peluitnya, tanda pertandingan dimulai. Temari mengedik ke arahku, aku mengangguk singkat, langsung bergegas menyusul Naruto yang sudah berlari lebih dulu dengan bersemangat ke arah lapangan. Karena kami sama sekali tidak punya pemain cadangan, maka tenaga kuda Narutolah yang kami butuhkan.

"Hey, Dobe," panggilku begitu berhasil menjejerinya.

"Diam kau, Teme, kalau aku sudah diijinkan memegang bola, mampus kau," ejeknya sok.

Aku menyeringai. "Aku cuma mau bilang padamu, kau tahu siapa yang kulihat pertama kali begitu aku membuka mata tiap pagi?" aku memancingnya.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Sakura, Dobe. Sakura," jawabku tanpa dosa dengan senyum kemenangan ala Uchiha.

Naruto membeku, ia menatapku tak percaya dengan mata biru safirnya. Tampangnya benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

"Aku tinggal serumah dengan dia," aku menambahkan sebelum berlari menyusul Kiba ke tengah lapangan. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan membaranya di punggungku. Tampaknya akan berhasil, batinku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan sedikit perasaan janggal di hatiku, tapi dengan cepat aku mengusir perasan tak penting itu.

Peluit berbunyi lagi. Pemain lawan langsung mengoper bola ke temannya, tapi dengan sigap Kiba berhasil merebutnya, ia mengerling Temari yang memberinya anggukan penyemangat. Kiba membalas mengangguk dan langsung mengoper bola itu ke arah Naruto yang masih saja bergeming di tepi lapangan, wajahnya benar-benar marah, tapi ia menerima bola dari Kiba dengan baik. Sekarang saatnya, Naruto.

Aku langsung berlari ke bawah ring lawan, membebaskan diriku dari penjagaan tim lawan, mereka membiarkanku lolos, yang mereka hadang malah Naruto. Pemikiran tolol, usuratonkachi itu tidak selemah itu tahu. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku di udara dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membalas senyumanku dengan evilglare-nya. Ia mendrible bolanya, menerjang semua pemain dengan membabi buta, yang dilihatnya hanya aku. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah ring kami sendiri, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menahan tawa, dasar tukang pamer. Tepat di bawah ring kami, Naruto melompat dan berteriak, "AKU MEMBENCIMU TEME JELEK!!!" sambil melempar bolanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan melompat menyongsong bola itu. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahku, semuanya terlalu sibuk mengawal Naruto. Aku menangkap bola itu, mengabaikan rasa perih yang langsung menyerang tanganku karena lemparan super si bodoh itu dan langsung melakukan slam dunk, membalas seruan Dobe, "AKU JUGA MEMBENCIMU DOBE!!" bersamaan dengan tiupan peluit tanda pertandingan selesai. Aku mendarat dengan sempurna dan langsung melihat ke papan skor, 81-79. Kami menang. Sorakan Neji, Kiba dan Sai bergema di telingaku, mereka mengusungku dari belakang. Tapi aku tidak ambil bagian dalam sorakan itu, mataku melayang ke Naruto, yang masih berdiri menunduk di bawah ring. Aku menoleh ke bangku penonton, Sakura ada di sana, mata hijau emeraldnya sama sekali tidak tertuju untukku, melainkan untuk Naruto. Aku tersenyum miris, dia memang bukan untukku.

-

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" tanya Naruto. Nada marah dalam suaranya sangat mudah dikenali.

Aku sudah berada di samping Porsche-ku, hendak pulang, ketika pertanyaan konyolnya menghentikanku. Hanya ada kami berdua di lapangan parkir. Yang lain sudah pergi lebih dulu, mau merayakan kemenangan katanya. Aku menghela napas sekali. Dasar usuratonkachi. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya dan bersandar pada pintu mobilku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ejekku.

Tangan kanan Naruto terkepal. "Jawab aku, Teme."

"Naruto!" Sakura berlari ke arah kami, tapi larinya agak melambat begitu melihatku. "Ah, Sasuke," ia menyapaku juga, setengah hati. Pisau itu menusukku lagi. Tak akan kubiarkan Sakura jatuh ke tangan Dobe macam dia.

Ekspresi marah Naruto langsung lenyap sepenuhnya begitu Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak ikut yang lain merayakan kemenangan?" tanya Naruto, lembut, aku membenci nada suara itu.

"Aku mencarimu, tidak akan ramai tanpamu," jawab Sakura ceria. "Sasuke, kau mau ikut sekalian?"

Kesabaranku juga ada batasnya. Aku menarik lengan Sakura dengan kasar, di luar keinginanku, dan menyeretnya ke sisiku. "Kita pulang," kataku dingin.

"Heh, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyakitinya!" protes Naruto.

Sakura memang merintih kesakitan, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Jangan ikut campur," kataku dingin pada Naruto.

"Hey!" seru Naruto emosi lagi ketika aku memaksa Sakura masuk ke mobilku, tangannya mencengkram pundakku. Aku naik pitam, aku berbalik dan meninjunya. "Kubilang jangan ikut campur!!" seruku marah, aku hilang kendali.

Naruto terhuyung mundur, Sakura memekik tertahan dan langsung keluar dari mobil, berdiri di antara kami berdua dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Hentikan!" pintanya histeris.

"Tapi kau menyakitinya, Brengsek!!!" Naruto maju menerjangku. Aku siap kapan saja, tolol. Tapi yang terjadi di luar dugaanku, Sakura malah maju ke depanku, memblokirku sepenuhnya. Reaksiku terlalu lambat. Begitu pula Naruto. Tinju Naruto yang sekuat tenaga tepat mengenai pipi Sakura dan dengan sukses membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah, kepalanya membentur bodi Porsche-ku.

Kami membeku, memandang Sakura yang langsung pingsan.

"Sakura!" erangku frustasi. Aku menatap Naruto dengan marah, meninjunya sekali di rahangnya, tinju yang sama sekali tidak dibalasnya, membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Mata birunya menatap tubuh Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Ia benar-benar tak percaya telah melakukan hal macam itu. Tanpa menoleh ke arah cowok pirang tolol itu, aku menggendong tubuh Sakura, memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, dan langsung memacu mobilku ke rumah sakit yang dikelola ayahku di kota ini. Sial, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura…

-

"Cepat tangani dia! Aku tak mau tahu! Lakukan yang terbaik yang kalian bisa!" seruku kepada para suster yang langsung menyambutku begitu aku turun dari mobil. Mereka langsung menyiapkan tempat tidur dorong dan membaringkan Sakura di sana, bergegas membawanya ke ruang rawat, di bawah tatapan galakku. Aku menunggu dengan was-was di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Sial! Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras tadi dan bodi mobilku bukan barang lunak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter Tsunade keluar dari ruangan dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku langsung menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanyaku cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Uchiha, dia baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya kuat," jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi kepalanya…"

"Tenang saja, kami sudah melakukan semua tes dan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Memar di pipinya akan segera hilang. Tak ada luka permanen." Ia menepuk bahuku sekali dan pergi. Aku langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Sakura masih memejamkan matanya, rupanya belum sadarkan diri. Aku berjalan perlahan, dan berlutut di sebelah ranjangnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura…" bisikku. Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Sakura…"

Aku menoleh, Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu, entah bagaimana ia bisa menyusul kemari. Amarah langsung menyerangku lagi begitu melihat sosoknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bodoh?" tanyaku dingin.

"A-aku…" Naruto terbata-bata, ia tak berani menatapku. Kemana perginya semua keangkuhannya?

"Keluar dari sini. Jangan ganggu Sakura," kataku lagi.

"T-tapi aku…"

"Keluar!" aku membentaknya. Naruto sepertinya hendak membantah, tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung keluar. Napasku memburu. Ekspresi sedih di wajah Naruto tadi… apa dia sangat mencintai gadis ini?

"Ugh…Sasuke? Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Aku menunduk. Sakura sudah membuka matanya, ia memang tampak baik-baik saja.

"Sakura! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik, topeng stoic-ku lenyap sudah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau saja yang terlalu lebay…" gerutunya.

"Cih, masih beruntung aku mau menolongmu," balasku.

Sakura tertawa. "Terimakasih banyak, Tuan Besar," tanggapnya sok formal. Aku tersenyum.

"Mana Naruto? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura. Emosiku naik ke permukaan lagi. Aku menjauh dari sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Kenapa selalu dia, Sakura?? Kenapa?" tuntutku, membuat Sakura membelalakkan mata hijaunya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Selalu saja dia yang ada di dalam pikiranmu! Aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu! Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari dia! Apa yang kau lihat dari cowok bodoh macam Naruto?!"

"Naruto tidak bodoh!" Sakura balas berseru. Ia sudah dalam posisi duduk sekarang. "Dia teman yang baik! Apa sih yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Arghh!" seruku marah dan langsung keluar kamar, membanting pintu menutup di belakangku. Aku berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu, masih dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Ia memandangku, hendak memanggilku ketika melihatku, tapi aku hanya memberinya tatapan sinis dan berjalan mengabaikannya. Terserah apa maumu, Dobe. Dia tak akan pernah memandangku seperti ia memandangmu.

-

[Naruto's POV]

Kenapa si Teme? Kenapa tampangnya garang begitu?

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Begitu Sasuke keluar dari pintu rumah sakit, aku hendak menuju ke kamar rawat Sakura, melihat bagaimana kondisinya, tapi… aku mengurungkan niatku.

Cowok macam apa aku ini yang masih berani menampakkan muka di depan wanita yang baru saja aku lukai dan meminta maaf seenaknya?

Aku menatap ke pintu rumah sakit, melihat mobil silver Sasuke meninggalkan tempat parkir. Apa Sasuke masih marah padaku? Wajar sih, aku tahu kalau dia juga menyayangi Sakura. Mungkin sebaiknya aku minta maaf dulu padanya, dan kemudian mencoba membantu hubungan mereka. Aku tidak pantas untuk Sakura.

Aku menarik napas, memantapkan niatku, kemudian mengikuti jejak Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit.

Semoga si Teme mau memaafkanku… batinku sambil mengayuh sepedaku sekuat tenaga, mengikuti Porsche silver Sasuke.

-

[Back to Teme's POV]

Buat apa semua kekayaan yang dimiliki keluargaku kalau bahkan mendapatkan wanita yang aku cintai pun aku tidak bisa? Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat Sakura dari cowok seperti Naruto? Senyum ala pepsodent-nya? Mata birunya yang memukau itu? Atau kebodohannya yang sudah tidak tertolong lagi itu?

Menyebalkan.

Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa, memasuki terowongan yang merupakan jalan pintas tercepat menuju ke apartemenku. Beberapa petugas perbaikan jalan berdiri berjejer di tepi jalan, tampaknya akan ada perbaikan di terowongan ini. Tapi begitu sampai di tengah terowongan, sebuah truk berhenti, terparkir secara horisontal, menghalangi jalan. Beberapa meter di dekat truk itu, seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kecelakaan?

Aku melambatkan laju mobilku dan turun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sopir truk itu berdiri di sebelah korban.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada sopir truk, berjongkok untuk memeriksa korban lebih dekat. "Kau menabraknya?"

Sopir truk itu bergumam tak jelas. Aku mengernyit. Tunggu dulu… ini…

Aku mengelak tepat pada waktunya. Korban, yang ternyata pura-pura mati itu menodongkan pisau ke perutku. Kalau aku telat sedikit saja, pasti benda berkilap itu sudah bersarang di tubuhku. Aku mengamati sekitarku. Dari bak belakang truk aneh itu, keluar segerombolan orang-orang yang memakai masker. Aku segera tahu aku terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya. Mereka adalah gerombolan mafia yang sejak aku lahir sudah ingin membunuhku. Ternyata mereka berhasil mengikutiku sampai ke kota ini. Cih, merepotkan saja.

Aku bergeming. Jumlah mereka banyak sekali, nyaris sebatalyon. Aku tahu kemampuan bela diriku baik, tapi apa aku punya cukup stamina untuk mengalahkan mereka semua? Dalam sekejap saja mereka sudah berhasil mengepungku, mengayun-ayunkan tongkat pemukul mereka dengan gaya mengancam.

Aku menarik napas. Kenapa sih mereka tidak bosan-bosannya mengincarku? Apa untungnya bagi mereka kalau aku mati? Toh ayahku tidak peduli padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menyeringai pada mereka. Yang penting sekarang aku harus bisa keluar dari situasi menyebalkan ini.

Aku menendang orang yang paling dekat denganku, membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dengan sukses, tapi yang lain segera bertindak. Aku menghajar mereka satu-persatu, seefektif mungkin. Tapi… kenapa mereka tak ada habis-habisnya sih? Sepertinya tiap kali aku menghabisi satu, langsung tumbuh seribu. Kalau begini caranya mereka tak perlu membunuhku, aku sudah akan mati kelelahan lebih dulu.

Yah… setidaknya cara mati begini cukup keren juga.

-

[back to Dobe's POV]

Aku sempat melihat mobil Sasuke menghilang ke tikungan yang menuju ke terowongan. Aku tahu terowongan itu merupakan jalan tercepat menuju ke apartemennya. Jadi dia memang berniat pulang.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku lebih kuat lagi dan langsung mencapai bibir terowongan. Tapi beberapa petugas perbaikan jalan menutup terowongannya. Aku mengernyit. Aku jelas-jelas melihat mobil si Teme lewat sini tadi. Tapi kenapa dia dan mobilnya langsung lenyap? Tak mungkin kan ia teleport begitu saja karena tahu aku mengikutinya? Lagipula tak ada jalan lain selain jalan ini untuk Teme bersembunyi. Ada yang aneh.

Aku menghentikan sepedaku di depan portal. Beberapa petugas menghampiriku, "Jalan ditutup, Nak. Kau tidak bisa lewat sini."

Jangan-jangan si Teme yang luar biasa tajir itu sengaja menyewa orang-orang ini untuk menyetopku? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin, dia bukan tipe orang kurang kerjaan macam itu.

"Maaf, Pak, tapi tadi ada mobil silver yang lewat sini… Bapak lihat tidak?" tanyaku.

Petugas itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang lewat sini."

Aku menaikkan sebelas alisku. Masa penglihatanku sudah seburuk itu pada usia muda? Padahal tadi jelas-jelas aku melihat mobil si Teme…

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam terowongan, aku tidak yakin… tapi…

"Kenapa sih terowongannya ditutup?" tanyaku pura-pura polos.

"Ada perbaikan jalan, cepat menyingkir," kata petugas itu dengan galaknya.

Bug! Duak! Brugg!

Memangnya suara perbaikan jalan terdengar seperti itu??

"Suara apa itu, Pak?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada suara apapun, menyingkir dari sini."

Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Ada yang aneh terjadi di dalam sana, mungkin si Teme sedang dalam masalah, memang benar-benar merepotkan dia itu.

Aku menjatuhkan sepedaku, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerobos masuk melewati portal, tak peduli harus menghajar semua petugas yang ada di situ. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si Teme. Aku yakin dia sedang dalam masalah.

-

[Teme's POV]

Aku tersengal-sengal. Keringat membasahi tubuhku, membuat kemeja biruku menempel ke tubuhku. Sial, ini tak akan pernah berakhir kecuali aku mati. Kenapa mereka tidak menyerah saja sih? Aku sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga nih…

Mereka berdiri mengelilingiku, membentuk barikade agar aku tidak bisa melarikan diri. Aku berdiri di tengah, dengan kuda-kuda sempurna, tapi sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Oi! Teme!"

Aku mendongak. Dobe pirang itu telah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada di atas truk, mengamatiku dengan tatapan mengejek. Entah bagaimana dia sempat-sempatnya memanjat ke atas truk dan memanggilku. Aku menurunkan kuda-kudaku, semua orang sedang memandang Usuratonkachi itu sekarang.

"Kalau kau mau bantu, turunlah. Kalau tidak, lebih baik menyingkir, mengganggu saja," kataku sinis, bertolak belakang sekali dengan perasaanku saat ini. Sejujurnya aku memang berharap dia mau membantu.

Si Dobe nyengir, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia melompat turun dan berdiri berpunggung-punggungan denganku. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang juga sedikit tersengal ketika punggungnya menyentuh punggungku. Tentu saja, setahuku si Dobe ini naik sepeda. Pasti ia mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga.

"Hari ini akan selalu kuingat, Teme. Hari dimana si Teme Uchiha membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto," katanya pamer.

Aku mendengus. "Lakukan semaumu sajalah," kataku, tapi tak bisa menahan senyumku. Kami mengangguk bersamaan dan langsung menyerang mafia-mafia brengsek itu.

-

Di luar dugaan, ternyata dia hebat juga dalam berkelahi. Dan stamina kudanya itu mengimbangi kemampuannya. Ia bahkan sudah menghabisi separuh dari yang sudah kuhajar dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap, para mafia itu sudah bergeletakan di tanah, merintih-rintih kesakitan.

Dobe nyengir puas ke arahku sambil mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya, yang kubalas hanya dengan senyuman geli karena tingkah bodohnya.

"Sekarang lari sajalah," kataku. Dobe mengangguk setuju dan kami berlari bersisian keluar dari terowongan, menyambut angin malam yang bertiup.

Aku bertukar pandang dengannya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mataku. Dan kami bertukar senyum. Anehnya, aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sehabis nyaris dibunuh oleh gerombolan mafia itu sebelumnya.

Aku menggeleng dengan geli dan menatap ke depan, sesuatu menghalangi kami sehingga kami berhenti berlari, menatap sesuatu itu. Aku kembali memasang tampang stoic-ku. Seorang pria yang memakai kacamata dan berambut abu-abu yang dikuncir satu berdiri sepuluh meter di hadapan kami, dengan segerombolan pria bermasker yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengayun-ayunkan tongkat pemukul mereka dengan gaya menyeramkan seperti biasa. Aku mengenali pria berkacamata itu. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya hampir setahun sekali dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir hidupku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kabuto Siapagitu. Aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Uchiha," sapa Kabuto dengan senyum liciknya.

Naruto mengeluh. "Lagi???"

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kalau kau tidak mau menolongku pergi saja. Ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang, Dobe."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya memandang Kabuto. "Jangan harap aku akan melarikan diri, Teme."

"Terserah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu," ucapku. Aku mengubah nada khawatir yang hendak muncul dengan nada sinis seperti biasanya. Tapi perasaan itu sudah membuatku terkejut lebih dulu. Aku? Mengkhawatirkan Dobe? Yang benar saja?

Kabuto mengerling ke arah anak buahnya dan mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk menyerangku dan Naruto. Mereka langsung mematuhi itu, menyerbuku dan Naruto dengan tongkat pemukul mereka sementara Kabuto tetap bergeming. Dasar cowok tak punya nyali.

Aku meninju salah seorang di antara mereka yang mengarahkan pemukulnya ke arah Naruto saat Dobe itu sedang sibuk menghadapi lawannya yang lain. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum berterimakasih. Anehnya, aku membalas senyum itu. Dan itu membuatku lengah, aku tidak menyadari seseorang sudah bersiap menyerangku dari belakang. Senyuman Dobe menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia berusaha menyambarku, tapi terlambat. Aku menerima pukulan itu seutuhnya.

Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mengerang kesakitan. Yang aku tahu berikutnya hanya pukulan itu tepat mengenai tengkukku, dan gelap.

-

[Dobe's POV]

"Teme!!!" seruku, melihat Teme yang biasanya garang itu ambruk begitu saja di depan mataku. Aku membeku selama beberapa saat. Dan dengan tiba-tiba emosiku membuncah. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku semarah ini, tapi mereka harus membayar karena telah melukai Teme di depanku.

Aku menerjang maju, sendirian sekarang, menyerang dengan membabi buta, membuat lawan-lawanku kewalahan. Akan kuhabisi mereka.

Tapi tetap saja aku kalah jumlah. Mereka terus menyerang dengan bertubi-tubi. Aku menendang orang yang hendak memukulku dari belakang dan aku melihatnya. Mereka yang diluar pengawasanku ingin memastikan Teme mati malam ini. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Teme, siap memukulinya dengan pemukul yang mereka punya. Sial!

Aku segera berlari ke arah mereka, membungkuk di atas tubuh Teme yang tidak berdaya, dan pukulan mafia-mafia itu tepat mengenai tubuhku. Tubuhku bagaikan mati rasa sekarang. Darah mengalir dari keningku, menetes dan mengotori kemeja biru Teme. Aku menunduk untuk melihat Tema yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukanku, _ia baik-baik saja._

Aku mengerang marah. Mereka sudah benar-benar berurusan denganku sekarang. Aku bangkit berdiri, menyerang mereka lagi. Tapi suara mesin motor membuat gerakanku terhenti. Aku menoleh, dua orang cowok, berpakaian hitam-hitam. Salah seorang diantaranya, yang tidak memakai helm, berambut merah mencolok dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Tato bertulisan kanji 'ai' di dahinya sangat mudah dikenali. Siapa mereka?

"Bawa Uchiha ke rumah sakit. Biar kami yang urus sisanya," kata cowok berambut merah itu.

Aku mengernyit. "Tapi…"

"Kau juga perlu ke rumah sakit. Serahkan pada kami," cowok itu memotong ucapanku. Aku menatap mata hijaunya lekat-lekat. Tampaknya dia bisa dipercaya. Aku mengangguk singkat padanya dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, membiarkan dua orang cowok misterius itu menghabisi mafia-mafia yang tersisa.

Ternyata tubuh Teme ini berat juga, aku sebisa mungkin membuat posisinya nyaman di punggungku, dan langsung berlari ke rumah sakit yang dikelola ayah Teme.

-

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Aku nyaris tidak kuat lagi, tapi aku harus bertahan. Aku harus menyelamatkan Teme. Tidak boleh terjadi apa-apa padanya, atau mungkin Sakura akan membenciku seumur hidup. Sudah cukup aku melukai gadis itu hari ini.

_*Tapi apa benar hanya karena Sakura?*_

Akhirnya aku mencapai rumah sakit. Beberapa suster yang bertugas jaga di pintu depan langsung berlari menghampiriku begitu menyadari siapa yang ada di punggungku. Mereka mengangkut Sasuke dengan tempat tidur dorong dan langsung merawatnya. Aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang. _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Teme._ Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku sebelum aku ambruk di atas lantai marmer yang dingin, dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

**_To Be Continued_**

-

-

-

Ripyu please?^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Something About Lola and some ideas are from GTV^^ -akibat kebanyakan nonton drama Taiwan yang ditayangin di TV tiap Sabtu n Minggu- *sapa yang nyuruh loe promosi????* trus juga terinspirasi dari fic-nya Raven-sama yang judulnya Some Necklases, Some Promises… sumpah… bagus banget, senpai….saia terharu bacanya….**

**Summary : Bangun, Dobe! Buka matamu!! Aku janji aku akan merelakannya untukmu kalau kau sadar… tunjukkan langit biru di balik kelopak matamu itu lagi padaku, Dobe…**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. POV yang berubah-ubah terus, jadi harap teliti. OOCness yang amat sangat sekali. ^^ . Untuk warning-warning lain coba cari tahu dengan baca ini fic… ahaha~**

**Pairing : jangan ketipu sama bagian awal, readers rahu sendiri saia bukan penganut straight^^**

**Inspired by : judul-judul lagunya Something About Lola dan salah satu drama Taiwan yang tadi saia sebutin di atas…nyohohoho… trus jangan lupa juga ama fic-nya Raven-sama…^^**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Best Part of This Life is Him_**

**_Chapter 3_**

-

-

-

Keterangan :

_*Italic* _= normal's POV

-

-

-

[Sasuke's POV]

Aku mendengar suara-suara di telingaku, dan hidungku mencium bau obat di udara. Aku kenal bau ini. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mataku yang ternyata terpejam, dan langsung tertatap olehku langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih dan sama sekali tidak kukenali. Aku memandang sekelilingku, aku telah mengenakan seragam pasien rumah sakit, dan tentu saja aku berada di rumah sakit ayahku.

Leherku terasa agak nyeri.

Aku mendudukkan diri, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

_Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?_

_Ah, mafia-mafia brengsek itu berusaha membunuhku lagi semalam._

_Bagaimana aku bisa lolos dari situasi menyebalkan itu?_

_Oh, Naruto menolongku, dia…_

Seketika napasku tertahan. Naruto!!!

Aku memandang sekeliling kamar. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Seingatku aku pingsan setelah menerima pukulan telak itu, dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sesudahnya. Aku bangkit berdiri dan langsung menghambur keluar dari kamarku. Aku harus menemukan Naruto, aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah seorang suster yang berpapasan denganku.

"Dimana Naruto??" semburku.

"Na-Naruto?" suster itu balik bertanya, tak mengerti.

"Naruto! Yang membawaku ke sini semalam!" aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membentak suster itu walaupun dia tidak salah. Tapi saat ini, orang yang bahkan tidak kenal Naruto, yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, patut dibentak.

"Oh!" akhirnya suster itu paham. "Dia ada di kamar 206," kata suster itu, ia mengantarku ke kamar itu tanpa diminta. Begitu sampai di kamar itu aku membeku. Kondisi Naruto parah sekali. Perban membelit kepalanya, dan selang infus tertancap di lengan kirinya. Ia belum sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh Dobe yang terbaring lemah itu. Aku mendekat perlahan ke tepi tempat tidurnya, setengahnya tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat.

"Setelah membawa Tuan kemari, dia jatuh pingsan. Tampaknya ia terkena benturan keras di kepalanya dan mengalami pendaharan yang lumayan parah. Suatu keajaiban dia masih hidup."

"Panggil dokter Tsunade! Lakukan sebisa kalian untuk menyelamatkannya!" bentakku. Aku tak pernah merasa sangat terguncang seperti saat ini. Aku berlutut di sisi tempat tidur Dobe dan menggenggam tangannya sementara suster itu bergegas pergi dengan gugup.

"Dobe, sadarlah…" bisikku.

"Sasuke!"

Aku menoleh. Temari dan Sakura ada di luar, memandang ke dalam dari pintu yang kubiarkan terbuka. Mereka langsung masuk begitu melihat Naruto terbaring di tempat tidur.

Sakura, yang berlinangan air mata, berlutut di sebelahku, mencengkram seprai dan menangis. "Naruto bodoh…" isaknya.

Aku bahkan bisa mendengar isak tertahan Temari yang kedua tangannya menggenggam pundakku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sakura, kembali menatap wajah tan Dobe itu.

Kau membuat gadismu menangis Dobe… aku mengakui dengan pahit.

"Bangun, Naruto!!" tangis Sakura histeris. Ia terisak hebat. Aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Aku…

"Bangun, Dobe," kataku pelan. "Kalau kau tak mau mendengarku, setidaknya dengarkan dia…"

Tapi tak ada respon dari tubuh itu. Apa sih yang terjadi denganmu? Kemana perginya semua tenaga luar biasamu itu? Kau bahkan masih bisa berdiri tegak setelah menerima gamparan dari Temari yang membuat Kiba pingsan selama dua jam. Tapi kenapa kau langsung koma hanya karena perkelahian kecil semalam?

"Bagun, Dobe! Buka matamu!!" seruku, mengalahkan isak tangis Sakura. Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku berhutang nyawa padamu… aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau sadar, Dobe… apapun…

Aku mengerling Sakura yang masih menangis, bahkan… "Dobe, aku akan merelakannya untukmu kalau kau sadar. Tunjukkan langit biru di balik kelopak matamu itu lagi padaku, Dobe…" kataku, cukup pelan sehingga hanya Sakura yang bisa mendengarnya. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan bingung Sakura ketika mendengar ucapanku, tapi aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah kecoklatan Usuratonkachi itu. Aku yakin dia akan bangun sekarang.

Aku merasakan gerakan di tangannya yang sedang kugenggam. Aku langsung terbelalak, begitu pula Sakura dan Temari.

"Naruto…" bisikku, mengucapkan namanya dengan benar untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke arahku. "Sasuke…" ucapnya lirih.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, sementara Sakura langsung bangun dan memeluk Naruto, tak peduli dia akan pingsan lagi atau tidak.

"Ada apa, Tuan Uchiha? Kata Yamanaka Anda…"

"Dia sadar, dok! Dia sadar!" kataku bersemangat begitu mendengar suara Tsunade. Aku menoleh ke arah wanita setengah baya yang merupakan dokter kepercayaan keluargaku dengan puas. Tsunade tampak terkejut selama sepersekian detik, tapi setelah Sakura menyingkir dari pelukan Naruto dan tertawa dalam air matanya di sampingku, barulah Tsunade percaya dengan kata-kataku.

Aku hendak melangkah mundur, membiarkan Naruto berbicara dengan Sakura sepuasnya sementara aku keluar dari kamar ini, tapi tangan Naruto yang masih kugenggam malah balik menggenggamku. Ia mengarahkan mata safirnya ke arahku dan menggeleng pelan, membuatku mengernyit. Setelah Tsunade selesai mengecek kondisinya, Sakura memeluknya lagi, tapi aku yakin mata biru itu tetap terarah padaku, tidak menatap Sakura, dan genggamannya padaku makin kuat.

Anehnya, aku bahkan tidak merasakan denyut kecemburuan yang biasanya kurasakan.

-

_*Temari, setelah menghapus air matanya, memandang tangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling bertautan. Ia mengernyit. Mereka berdua…*_

-

Seminggu setelah insiden tak menyenangkan itu. Naruto sudah sehat walafiat seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia langsung berlatih basket lagi, kali ini di bawah pengawasanku. Entah kenapa Temari memintaku secara pribadi untuk melatih Dobe itu begitu ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku sih tidak menolak, toh tak ada ruginya bagiku. Dan Sakura makin dekat saja pada cowok pirang tolol itu.

Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan merelakannya. Sakura tak akan mungkin berpaling padaku, sesempurna apapun aku. Yang ia inginkan cuma Dobe.

Untung saja kecemburuanku sudah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin karena aku terlalu berhutang budi pada si Dobe karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan memberikan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai bukan merupakan sebuah masalah besar untuk membayar kebaikannya.

"Jangan menatap bola pada waktu mendrible. Tatap mata lawanmu," kataku dingin seperti biasanya ketika aku melatih Dobe di lapangan basket di belakang kampus. Mata birunya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku, ia melakukan apa yang kusuruh sementara tangan kanannya masih melakukan drible, yang sekarang sudah sangat sempurna.

"Takuti lawanmu dengan tatapanmu, buat mereka terkecoh," tambahku. "Sekarang," perintahku. Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya, membuat bolanya menghilang dari pandanganku, dan dengan sigap dia memutariku, berlari tepat ke arah ring dan langsung melakukan shooting yang bagus. Ia memandangku, ingin tahu pendapatku. Aku mengangguk puas.

"Tapi lawanmu kali ini hanya aku yang tidak bergerak. Lain kali kita latihan one on one yang sebenarnya," kataku.

"Teme!" serunya, cemberut. "Puji sedikit kenapa? Aku tahu yang tadi benar-benar keren kok… jangan malah mematahkan semangatku begitu!" keluhnya, mengambil bola yang tergeletak di bawahnya dan melemparkannya ke arahku.

Aku tertawa mengejek dan menangkap bola itu. "Aku capek meladenimu, Dobe. Aku mau pulang." Aku melemparkan bola itu ke arahnya lagi, menyambar tas olahragaku dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan,membiarkan Dobe itu berlatih sendiri.

"Eh, tunggu, Teme," panggil Dobe. "Aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Hn?" tanggapku, hanya meliriknya sedikit, sama sekali tidak antusias. Jangan-jangan dia mau menanyakan sesuatu tentang Sakura? Cih.

"Itu… di insiden seminggu yang lalu itu, sebenarnya, ada orang lain yang menyelamatkanmu selain aku," katanya, sembari melakukan freestyle yang kemarin diajarkan Kiba padanya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku seutuhnya sehingga aku bisa melihatnya melakukan lay up yang… tunggu… apa aku baru saja berpikir dia kelihatan sangat manis tadi???

Aku berdehem pelan, mengembalikan kesadaranku seutuhnya dan menatap Dobe lagi. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya jabrik sekarang agak sedikit lemas dan membingkai wajah tan-nya karena terkena keringat. Benar-benar…

BANGUN SASUKE!!!

Aku berdehem lagi. "Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku, benar-benar sudah lupa pada apa yang dia katakan.

Naruto berhenti bergerak dan mengapit bola dengan tangan kanannya, ia cemberut seperti anak kecil. Imut!

Aaaaaaarrrrrrgh!!! Jeritku dalam hati.

"Dasar Teme," keluhnya. "Makanya dengarkan dong kalau aku bicara."

"Oke-oke, aku mendengarkan," tanggapku, mencoba fokus.

"Ada orang lain yang menyelamatkanmu selain aku di insiden kemarin itu," ulangnya, agak sedikit terpaksa.

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu-dulu? Siapa?" tanyaku. Jadi, memang ada orang lain yang menolong kami. Aku memang sudah menduga sih, mengingat kami juga sudah lumayan kepayahan waktu itu. Bahkan stamina kuda Dobe pun sudah terkuras. Mustahil kami bisa lolos hidup-hidup dengan kondisi mengenaskan begitu tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

"Itulah… aku tidak tahu… yang kuingat cuma yang menolong dua orang, naik motor, yang satu berkulit pucat dan berambut merah. Wajahnya lumayan menyeramkan, tapi cool, kalau tidak salah juga ada tato bertuliskan 'ai' di dahinya," Naruto mendeskripsikan.

Aku tertegun. Dia… apa maunya? Kenapa…

"Oh, aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu," kataku, berbohong tentunya. Aku sangat kenal dengan baik siapa orang yang dideskripsikan Naruto. Tapi berhubung Naruto itu lemot, dia tidak akan sadar kalau aku berbohong.

Naruto mengeluh kecewa mendengar pernyataanku. "Cih, kau tidak seru, Teme…"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja. Latihan yang benar, agar kita bisa one on one yang sebenarnya," kataku, membalikkan tubuhku lagi dan beranjak pergi.

"Tentu!! Dan saat itu aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi!!!" serunya.

Dasar Dobe.

"Ah, Sasuke," sapa Sakura saat kami berpapasan di tempat parkir.

"Oh, hai," balasku dingin. Aku jarang sekali ngobrol dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Kalau aku memang ingin menyerahkannya pada Naruto, lebih baik aku juga jaga jarak. Lagipula Sakura juga tidak keberatan dengan itu. Hubungan kami cuma sebatas majikan dan pembantu. Tidak lebih.

"Naruto masih di lapangan?" tanyanya.

"Hn," jawabku.

"Bagus. Aku membawakan bekal untuknya. Dan makan siangmu sudah siap di meja makan, Tuan Muda," katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku tersenyum geli. Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke lapangan basket.

Dia bukan satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini.

-

Tapi aku tidak menuju ke apartemenku saat itu. Melainkan mengarahkan mobilku ke rumah Temari. Kalau dugaanku benar… benar-benar pelatih yang kurang kerjaan. Aku menghela napas memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin dilakukan oleh pelatihku itu.

Temari ada di apartemennya. Ia langsung membukakan pintu untukku pada ketukan pertama.

"Oh, Sasuke, masuklah," ia menawarkan. "Ada apa? Tumben ke sini? Bukannya tadi kau sedang latihan dengan Naruto?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa tumpukan majalah yang berserakan di sofa agar aku bisa duduk.

"Kami sudah selesai. Dia sedang bersama Sakura sekarang," kataku, agak kaget juga menyadari bahwa nada bicaraku tetap biasa saja tanpa perlu kututup-tutupi. Wow, semudah inikah aku melupakan Sakura setelah selama dua belas tahun memendam perasaan?

Temari mengangguk-angguk, tersenyum misterius sambil menyuguhkan secangkir teh di hadapanku. "Oh," komentarnya singkat, masih dengan senyum misteriusnya. Benar-benar memancing kecurigaan. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kutanyakan sekarang.

"Temari, ini tentang adikmu," kataku, langsung pada intinya.

Wajah Temari kembali datar. "Kenapa dia?"

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanyaku, menatap mata coklat Temari, mencari penjelasan di sana.

"Dia di kota ini," jawab Temari, anehnya, jujur.

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Jadi dia memang tidak bermaksud menutup-nutupi hal itu? "Kau tahu dia yang menyelamatkanku dari insiden perkelahian minggu lalu kan?" tanyaku, memastikan.

Temari tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. "Naruto memberitahumu ya?"

"Dia kan tidak mengenal Gaara," kataku, menganggap bahwa pertanyaan Temari barusan merupakan pernyataan yang mengiyakan pertanyaanku. "Tapi dia mendiskripsikan ciri-ciri Gaara dengan baik. Aku langsung mengenalinya."

Temari tertawa. "Iya, itu memang Gaara," ucapnya, sedikit geli.

"Pertanyaannya, kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Temari mengangkat bahu. "Yah… sebenarnya itu aku yang suruh…"

"Eh?" aku sedikit cengok.

"Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian sih, dan kupikir kalian sedang dalam kesulitan, jadi ya aku menghubungi adikku, begitulah," ia menjelaskan. "Lagipula itu membantu kalian kan?" Temari memastikan, menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

"Hn," aku menanggapi.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Temari melanjutkan, senyuman jahil terlihat di wajahnya, membuatku menatapnya curiga, mengurungkan niatku untuk meminum teh yang ada di hadapanku, melainkan menantinya melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bagaimana tadi latihanmu dengan Naruto?" tanyanya, kedengaran jelas sekali nadanya tidak biasa.

"Oh," komentarku, kupikir dia mau menanyakan apa… eh? Kenapa nada bicaranya begitu? Mataku menyipit berbahaya lagi sementara Temari masih memandangku, menunggu jawaban. "Hm… tak ada yang istimewa. Kemampuannya masih payah, masih banyak omong, masih menyebalkan…"

Temari tertawa geli. "Yah…" keluhnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tuntutku, masih curiga pada tingkah tidak biasanya.

Temari tampak salah tingkah selama beberapa sat, di bawah tatapan garangku. "Itu… ah, Sasuke, aku pelatihmu, kau bisa jujur dan katakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Aku tidak mengerti." Tidak mungkin kan Temari mengira kalau…

"Aku yakin kau menganggap cowok pirang yang kau panggil Dobe itu manis. Ya kan?" Temari memastikan sambil tersenyum-senyum ala fujoshi.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan wajahku memanas. "A-aku…. Aku pulang!" seruku, langsung bangkit berdiri dan kabur dari rumah Temari secepat aku bisa, meninggalkan di terbahak-bahak menertawakan salah tingkahku. Sial.

**_To Be Continued_**

-

-

-

Mind to review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Something About Lola and some ideas are from GTV^^ -akibat kebanyakan nonton drama Taiwan yang ditayangin di TV tiap Sabtu n Minggu- *sapa yang nyuruh loe promosi????* trus juga terinspirasi dari fic-nya Raven-sama yang judulnya Some Necklases, Some Promises… sumpah… bagus banget, senpai….saia terharu bacanya….**

**Summary : Friends.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. POV yang berubah-ubah terus, jadi harap teliti. OOCness yang amat sangat sekali. ^^ . Untuk warning-warning lain coba cari tahu dengan baca ini fic… ahaha~**

**Pairing : jangan ketipu sama bagian awal, readers rahu sendiri saia bukan penganut straight^^**

**Inspired by : judul-judul lagunya Something About Lola dan salah satu drama Taiwan yang tadi saia sebutin di atas…nyohohoho… trus jangan lupa juga ama fic-nya Raven-sama…^^**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Best Part of This Life is Him_**

**_Chapter 4_**

-

-

-

Keterangan :

_*Italic* _= normal's POV

-

-

-

"Kami pulang dulu, Sasuke, pastikan kau melatih Naruto dengan baik setelah kami semua pergi," Temari mengingatkan, sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket, diikuti Kiba, Sai dan Neji.

"Tapi aku mau pulang!" keluh Dobe dari seberang lapangan, yang masih memakai sepatunya dengan benar, memandang Temari dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku ada janji dengan Sakura!!!" keluhnya lagi.

Temari yang sudah separuh jalan meninggalkan lapangan menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto, dan memberinya evil glare yang memperjelas kemiripannya dengan adiknya. "Jangan membantah, atau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tim. Masih banyak pemain bagus di luar sana," ucapnya, tegas, singkat dan jelas, membuat Dobe tak bisa membalasnya lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu, dan menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Bu Pelatih," tanggapnya lesu. Ia kembali menunduk dan membetulkan tali sepatunya. Aku yang sudah menenteng tas olahragaku juga meletakkkannya lagi di bangku, melepas jaketku dan kembali mengambil bola basket yang tadi sudah dirapikan Neji.

Aku bermain sendiri sebentar di lapangan sementara menunggu Dobe mengumpulkan niatnya untuk berlatih bersamaku. Aku mengerlingnya sedikit, wajahnya benar-benar lesu dan tidak semangat. Mudah ditebak, hal yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini selain basket hanya Sakura. Bagus juga ide Temari untuk menyuruhnya privat sekarang, jadinya kan dia tidak bisa pergi dengan Sakura. Aku tertawa puas dalam hati.

Tapi kemudian aku langsung menghentikan tawaku.

Aku tertawa senang barusan, itu karena aku cemburu dengan Dobe… atau dengan…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap si Dobe yang sedang melepas jaket oranye-hitam kesayangannya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan?? Dobe itu mencintai Sakura, dan aku akan merelakan_nya_, karena memang seharusnya begitu. Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan aku membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal.

"Kita one on one yang sebenarnya kali ini," kataku, membuyarkan lamunan kencan si Dobe. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan mata birunya yang menyebalkan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Yang benar?" tanyanya antusias. Entah kemana perginya semua kemurungannya. Kepribadian ganda.

"Hn," jawabku. Sekarang saatnya untuk mengetahui sejauh apa kemampuan si Dobe ini.

-

[Naruto's POV]

Aku bergegas melepas jaketku dan berlari ke arah Teme yang berada di lapangan. Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama didera dan dianiaya, aku diberi kesempatan juga… batinku senang. Pokoknya kali ini aku akan membuat Teme memujiku habis-habisan. Biar mampus dia.

Aku bisa melihat Teme memandangku dengan tatapan meremehkannya yang biasa. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya menusuk mata onyx-nya itu di saat seperti ini.

"Santai saja, Dobe. Kita bertanding, kalau kau bisa mendrible melewatiku, kau menang. Tak usah terburu-buru," Teme memperingatkan, dengan senyum liciknya itu. Memuakkan.

Aku mendengus. "Kapan kau berhenti memanggilku 'Dobe', Teme?" tanyaku kesal. Aku hanya sekali mendengarnya memanggilku dengan namaku dengan baik dan benar, dan kejadian itu…

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu, tapi yang kutahu adalah aku lebih membutuhkannya dari pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas sedang memelukku. Tapi genggamannya pada jari-jariku sangat…

"Saat kau berhenti memanggilku 'Teme', _Dobe_," jawabnya, memberikan penekanan yang sangat jelas pada kata 'Dobe'.

Kata-katanya membuyarkan lamunanku, kembali membantingku keras ke tanah, dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Sialan kau, pokoknya aku pasti menang hari ini," aku memanas-manasi.

Teme hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan memberikan bola basketnya padaku. "Kau mulai duluan," katanya angkuh. Menyebalkan!!! Mentang-mentang dia lebih cakep sedikit saja daripada aku.

Kami sudah berdiri berhadapan di tengah lapangan. Aku menatap mata onyx-nya dengan tajam, sesuai dengan apa yang dia ajarkan padaku sebelum ini. Aku, sambil mendrible bola, mengamati ekspresi wajah stoic-nya dengan serius, dan aku menyadari satu hal : dia tidak akan main-main kali ini.

Dan celakanya, hal itu cuma berarti satu hal buatku : kekalahan.

Aku mengakui, kalau kemampuannya memang jauh di atasku dan selama ini ia cuma setengah hati melawanku. Aku belum tahu bagaimana kalau menghadapinya saat dia benar-benar serius padaku. Dan aku yakin, kesempatan menangku tipis sekali.

Aku mendrible bolaku. Coba saja dulu.

Aku menggeser kakiku, membuat pivot yang lumayan, berusaha membebaskan diri dari pengawasan Teme. Dan saat kukira aku sudah berhasil melepaskan diri darinya dan mencetak skor, tiba-tiba saja dia muncul entah darimana, dan langsung merebut bola dari tanganku yang tanpa perlindungan, lalu dengan anggun memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Aku hanya bisa berdiri terpukau satu meter darinya.

Setelah mencetak skor, ia menoleh ke arahku dengan sinis, "Bodoh."

Tentu saja itu langsung membuatku geram. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Yang penting kalahkan dia dulu.

Teme menyerahkan bolanya lagi padaku. Aku mencoba menipunya dengan melakukan beberapa gerakan pengecoh, tapi sialnya, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Yang ada hanyalah, dia langsung menyambar bolanya dari tanganku dan langsung mencetak angka lagi.

"Empat lawan nol, Dobe," ia mengingatkan dengan kejamnya.

Aaaaarrrgh!! Sial! Aku harus menang!

Dan aku menutuskan untuk mencoba lagi.

Tapi… setelah tiga puluh menit kemudian…

Sama sekali tak ada hasil. Ia bisa menghadapi semua seranganku, menghancurkan semua pertahananku dan akhirnya, lagi-lagi, mencetak angka. Dan menurut apa yang dia katakan beberapa detik yang lalu, skor kami sekarang, tiga puluh sembilan lawan nol. Kuso!!!

Sekali lagi, aku berdiri berhadapan dengannya, berusaha membuatnya lengah dan mencari celah agar aku bisa melewatinya. Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan kelemahannya! Dia terlalu sempurna… kecuali kalau aku bisa membuatnya lengah dan itu sama sekali tidak…

Eh? Tunggu?

Membuatnya lengah? Kekekeke… entah kenapa rencana busuk itu langsung terlintas dalam pikiranku. Terserah mau dianggap curang atau apa, yang penting aku menang. Aku nyengir ke arahnya, membuatnya menatapku curiga. Ini akan jadi sesuatu yang membanggakan, Uzumaki Naruto mengalahkan Uchiha 'Teme' Sasuke. Aku bahkan sudah bisa mencium bau kemenangan di udara.

Aku menatap mata Teme, dan dengan sigap langsung melemparkan bola yang kupegang ke arah kiriku. Teme yang tampaknya menganggap kelakuanku idiot langsung bergerak ke arah bola, hendak menangkapnya. Jebakanku berhasil! Aku segera berpindah ke sisi kiri tubuh Teme, dan melakukan ide gilaku. Haha.

Teme sudah berhasil menangkap bolanya, ia berbalik ke arahku… sekaranglah saatnya…

Aku langsung menyambut serangan Teme itu dengan sebuah ciuman, tepat di bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakan mata onyx-nya membelalak kaget, tak percaya, sementara aku tersenyum kecil di sela-sela ciumanku. Ciuman mautku membuat penjagaannya kendor. Aku meraih bola yang dipegangnya, menjilat bibirnya sedikit sebelum melepaskan ciumanku, dan langsung berlari ke arah ring dan akhirnya… aku mencetak skor!!

"YEAHHH!!!" seruku bersemangat, mengepalkan tinjuku ke udara. "Aku menang!!!" seruku bangga, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku ke arah Teme dan nyengir bangga.

Betapa mengejutkannya, yang dilakukan Teme hanya bergeming di tengah lapangan, memandangku dengan mata onyx-nya. Tatapan itu membuatku salah tingkah, mengingat apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku merasa wajahku memanas, dan buru-buru kutundukkan, melirik reaksi Teme dari sela-sela poni pirangku.

Teme berdehem pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Aku berani mengangkat wajahku sekarang, dan menatap punggungnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan sampai kau melakukan itu juga pada tim lawan di pertandingan nanti. Memalukan," komentarnya sebelum meninggalkanku berdiri sendiri di bawah ring basket.

Aku mematung, teringat akan sesuatu. Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku!! Pikirku sambil mencengkram rambutku. Padahal kupikir aku akan melakukannya dengan Sakura!!! Tapi ternyata… ternyata…

Kenapa tadi aku tidak mencium pipinya saja sih?? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Aku menandak-nandak sendiri dengan kesal, dan berjongkok di bawah ring, memandang sepatuku. Ah, seandainya tadi aku tidak melakukan itu… mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau ketemu Teme lagi???

-

_*"Dasar bodoh. Jangan sampai kau melakukan itu juga pada tim lawan di pertandingan nanti. Memalukan," komentar Sasuke, sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah kecoklatan Naruto. Ia berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya, sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyum yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah stoic-nya.*_

**_To Be Continued_**

-

-

-

Nyaaa~…

Memang chap yang sedikit sekali… namanya juga chap senang-senang… hoho…

-perasaan seluruh fic ini memang isinya senang-senang doang-

=.='


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Something About Lola and some ideas are from GTV^^ -akibat kebanyakan nonton drama Taiwan yang ditayangin di TV tiap Sabtu n Minggu- *sapa yang nyuruh loe promosi????* trus juga terinspirasi dari fic-nya Raven-sama yang judulnya Some Necklases, Some Promises… sumpah… bagus banget, senpai….saia terharu bacanya….**

**Summary : Before they knew it…**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. POV yang berubah-ubah terus, jadi harap teliti. OOCness yang amat sangat sekali. ^^ . Untuk warning-warning lain coba cari tahu dengan baca ini fic… ahaha~**

**Pairing : jangan ketipu sama bagian awal, readers rahu sendiri saia bukan penganut straight^^**

**Inspired by : judul-judul lagunya Something About Lola dan salah satu drama Taiwan yang tadi saia sebutin di atas…nyohohoho… trus jangan lupa juga ama fic-nya Raven-sama…^^**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Best Part of This Life is Him_**

**_Chapter 5_**

-

-

-

Keterangan :

_*Italic* _= normal's POV

-

-

-

[Sasuke's POV]

Aku sedang berdiri di balkon kamarku, menikmati udara pagi di hari minggu yang segar. Sekali lagi, aku sudah bangun dari tidurku sebelum Sakura sempat mencapai kamarku. Aku sudah berkali-kali menanamkan sugesti kepada diriku sendiri kalau Sakura adalah milik Dobe sekarang. Aku sama sekali tak boleh menyentuhnya lagi, mengingat ia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Angin berhembus, membuat mataku terpejam, setengah mengantuk karena memaksakan diri untuk bangun pagi. Dan ketika aku terpejam itulah, bayangan mengenai ciuman Dobe kemarin langsung melintas di otakku. Spontan, aku membuka mataku dan menyentuhkan jariku ke bibirku. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun rasanya masih bisa kuingat, ketika bibir lembutnya itu menyentuhku, dan perasaan berdesir aneh memenuhi dadaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Dasar bodoh.

"Sasuke!!!"

Teriakan itu membuatku menoleh, Sakura, menyeruak masuk ke dalam balkonku, tampangnya benar-benar cemas. Air mata menggenangi mata hijau indahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir. Sakura merupakan perempuan kuat yang nyaris tidak pernah menangis, dan aku tidak menyukai air matanya itu. Ia kelihatan sangat ketakutan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura berhenti di hadapanku, membeku, dan kemudian tangisnya pecah. Aku yang benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi mendekat ke arahnya, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dengan lembut. Ia masih saja menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanyaku lembut.

"A-ayah… penyakit jantungnya kambuh… ia berada di rumah sakitmu sekarang… aku benar-benar takut, Sasuke… kumohon, lakukan sesuatu…" pintanya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memandang wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi??? Ayo ke rumah sakit! Kita lihat keadaan ayahmu!" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya, aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit milik ayahku.

-

"Dokter Tsunade!!" seruku, begitu kami sampai di rumah sakit. Aku dan Sakura sedang menuju ke kamar rawat ayahnya ketika dokter cekatan itu tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu koridor.

"Oh, Tuan Muda Uchiha, Nona Haruno, ada apa?" tanya Tsunade, menanggapi panggilanku.

"Ayah Sakura di rawat di sini kan? Bagaimana keadaannya?" semburku. Sakura masih memegangi lenganku, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ah, aku khawatir keadaannya tidak begitu baik, Tuan Uchiha. Jantungnya sangat lemah," Tsunade menjelaskan dengan ekspresi sedih.

Aku berdecak marah. "Kau dokter! Lakukan sebisamu untuk menyelamatkannya! Mengerti?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku akan menanganinya sekarang. Aku akan segera beritahu kalian jika ada perkembangan," katanya tegas, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang ICU, di mana ayah Sakura terbaring sekarat di dalamnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia masih terisak pelan, getaran tubuhnya makin hebat. Aku memutuskan untuk membimbinganya ke kursi terdekat dan mendudukkannya di sana, membiarkannya menggenggam tanganku. Aku membalas genggaman itu. Tangannya luar biasa dingin. Ia terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk meredakan kecemasannya, tapi itu tidak terlalu berhasil. Wajahnya hampir sepucat mayat.

Aku mengelus kepalanya sedikit. "Sakura, kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku lembut. Sakura menggeleng, melainkan hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja, Tsunade dokter yang hebat," kataku, mencoba menghiburnya. Dia hanya mengangguk sekali.

Aku menghela napas. Tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menelepon Dobe, memberitahunya apa yang sedang terjadi," kataku akhirnya. Kata-kata itu dibalas dengan tatapan tajam mata Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau membuatnya cemas," katanya, setengah terisak. Aku menghembuskan napas, tidak membantahnya lagi.

Masa bodoh kalau ia memang mencintai Dobe. Aku akan selalu ada di sisinya untuk menjaganya, melindunginya lebih dari apa yang bisa Dobe lakukan.

-

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, dan Tsunade keluar. Kami berdua langsung bangkit berdiri, menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku was-was.

Pertanyaanku di balas dengan senyuman Tsunade. "Dia baik-baik saja, tapi ia butuh opname beberapa minggu sampai ia benar-benar pulih," katanya.

Aku menghela napas lega. "Terserah apa katamu, pokoknya lakukan yang terbaik, biar semua biaya perawatannya aku yang tanggung," kataku.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Uchiha," kata Tsunade, membelai lengan Sakura untuk menenangkannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke… apa itu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa harus kau yang bayar… itu merepotkan…" kata Sakura begitu Tsunade pergi.

Aku mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Itu tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mau melihat ayahmu sekarang?"

"Tapi…"

"Mau melihatnya tidak?" tanyaku, memotong ucapannya. Akhirnya Sakura bungkam dan mengangguk, lalu megikutiku memasuki ruang ICU.

Keadaan ayahnya lumayan parah. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi aku bisa melihat kondisinya stabil. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja di bawah penanganan Tsunade. Sakura berlutut di samping tempat tidur ayahnya dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang sudah keriput itu.

"Ayah…" bisiknya lirih.

Aku hanya bisa bersandar di dinding, tidak mau mengganggu Sakura.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, Sakura menoleh ke arahku. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," katanya. Agak menyakitkan bagiku melihatnya dirundung kesedihan begini. Aku mengangguk, dan berjalan dalam diam bersamanya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Um… Sakura?" panggilku setelah kami berdua duduk di mobilku.

"Ya?" tanggapnya, lega mendengar suaranya sudah tidak sesedih tadi.

"Keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebelum kita pulang?" tanyaku.

Sakura tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja, kau sudah banyak menolongku hari ini," katanya ceria, seperti biasanya. Aku tersenyum dan menyalakan mesin mobilku.

Aku membawa Sakura ke pantai tempat di mana aku dan dia menghabiskan masa kecil kami bersama. Begitu kami sampai, Sakura langsung turun dari mobil dan tersenyum cerah.

"Aku suka sekali tempat ini!" katanya riang, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma pantai yang sangat disukainya. Aku berdiri menjejerinya, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Hm…" gumamnya. "Kau masih ingat ketika kita suka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan menyusuri tepi pantai dulu?" tanyanya, menatapku dengan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja, mana bisa kulupakan," tanggapku.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Keberatan kalau kita melakukannya lagi?" pintanya. Aku mengagguk menyanggupi.

Maka kami pun berjalan bersisian menyusuri tepi pantai, menikmati bau air asin dan suara debur ombak. "Aku jadi teringat masa kecil kita," celetuk Sakura, mengayunkan-ayunkan lengan kami yang bertautan.

Aku tertawa, dan sebuah pikiran melintas di kepalaku, membuatku berhenti tertawa. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahu Dobe tentang ayahmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau membuatnya cemas, Tuan Muda…" jawabnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia ingin diberitahu?" aku memancingnya, membuatnya memandangku dengan mata hijaunya itu.

"Yah… kalau itu maumu," katanya pada akhirnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim SMS pada Dobe mengenai kondisi ayahnya. "Aku sudah memberitahunya," lapor Sakura.

Aku mengangguk puas.

Setelah lelah berjalan terus menerus selama satu jam, kami memutuskan untuk istirahat di tempat favorit kedua kami, sebuah gazebo yang dibangun ayahku di pinggir pantai, tempat bagus untuk memandang keseluruhan pantai. Kami hanya berdiri sambil memandang ke laut lepas, ia tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Sakura!!"

Panggilan khas itu, tak salah lagi. Aku bahkan sudah hapal suaranya dan pasti akan mendengarnya walapun dia memanggil dari jarak satu kilometer sekalipun. Kami menoleh, dan benar saja, Dobe sudah berlari-lari kecil ke arah kami, dengan senyum ala gigi pepsodent-nya yang biasa. Ia melambai dengan bersemangat ke arah Sakura, yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tangan satunya yang tidak sedang menggandengku. Anehnya, aku tersenyum melhat kedatangan Dobe.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanyaku mencemooh ketika ia berhenti di hadapan kami berdua.

"Aku tadi ke rumah sakit, tapi kata Tsunade-baachan bilang kalian sudah pulang, jadi aku ke rumahmu, dan orang-orang di rumahmu bilang kalau kau mungkin ada di sini… ya kususul saja," katanya ceria, terlampau bersemangat malah. "Sakura, bagaimana kondisi ayahmu?" tanya Dobe, bahkan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dariku mengenai pernyataannya barusan.

"Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja kok," kata Sakura. Aku menyadari perubahan ini. Semangat Sakura tampaknya langsung kembali seratus persen setelah melihat Dobe. Jadi ideku untuk memberitahunya sudah tepat.

"Baguslah! Untung ada Teme ya…" katanya, menggenggam kedua bahu Sakura dan tersenyum lembut.

Aku berdehem. "Stop memanggilku begitu, _Dobe_," celetukku, sengaja menyentuhkan jari telunjukku ke bibirku ketika memanggilnya, ingin tahu apa gerakanku barusan mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Berhasil. Dobe langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dengan cara menjejeri sisi Sakura yang lainnya, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Aku tertawa puas dalam hati karena berhasil membuatnya salting. Perlakuannya padaku kemarin bisa dijadikan senjata juga rupanya.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia kembali bersemangat lagi sepersekian detik kemudian. "Teme! Kenapa kau pakai acara menggandeng Sakura segala??" tanyanya, emosi seperti anak-anak. Aku mendengus geli, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu. "Kalau begitu aku juga mau menggandengnya!" kekanak-kanakkan, ia meraih tangan Sakura yang satunya. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Ayo pulang," ajakku kalem, geli melihat kelakuan Dobe yang benar-benar childish itu. Berjalan bertiga, aku memandang Dobe yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Sakura. Dobe menangkap pandanganku, dan ia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya. Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu.

-

_*Entah sejak kapan prsaingan sengit antara Sasuke dan Naruto telah menghilang. Tergantikan oleh rasa persahabatan yang sangat kuat. Sasuke benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Naruto, ia merelakan Sakura untuk rival abadinya itu, sementara ia memendam perasaan dalam-dalam._

_Dimana ada Naruto, pasti ada Sasuke. Begitu pula sebaliknya, dimana ada Sasuke, pasti ada Naruto. Sahabat. Bahkan sebelum mereka menyadarinya, mereka sudah tidak terpisahkan.*_

-

Seminggu sebelum pertandingan kedua.

"Kalian, latihan yang benar, aku ingin kita menang," kata Temari ambisius saat tengah melatih kami. Aku bahkan bisa melihat api yang berkilat-kilat di matanya. "Sasuke, kau pakai lapangan satunya untuk melatih Naruto. Aku mau memberikan privat untuk Neji, Kiba dan Sai," lanjut Temari.

Aku hanya memberinya 'hn'-ku yang biasanya, tapi Dobe bersikap lain.

"Er… Pelatih, bisa aku latihan dengan Kiba saja?" tanyanya takut-takut. Pertanyaan itu membuatku memandangnya tak mengerti. Sejak ayah Sakura masuk rumah sakit, hari ini adalah hari pertemuan pertama antara aku dan Dobe. Walaupun Temari selalu memerintahku untuk mengajak Dobe latihan privat, yang tampaknya memberi kesenangan tersendiri bagi pelatih kami itu, tapi Dobe selalu menolak. Ia selalu punya alasan untuk tidak latihan bersamaku. Entah itu pergi dengan Sakura (yang ternyata bohong belaka karena Sakura selalu berada di rumah sakit sepanjang hari menemani ayahnya), sakit perut, ketiduran atau mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Padahal dia masih biasa saja waktu di pantai dulu itu. Bukan itu saja, dia juga tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku. Aku akhirnya menyerah setelah selama seminggu mencoba mengajaknya latihan karena kemampuannya masih payah sekali. Toh kalau dia tidak mau latihan denganku juga itu bukan masalah besar. Aku sudah sering memergokinya latihan bersama Kiba, Sai dan Neji hampir setiap hari.

Dobe menyebalkan itu pun bahkan dengan terang-terangan menolak ketika aku mengajaknya latihan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ketika Kiba yang mengajaknya, dia langsung menyanggupi. Aku seharusnya biasa saja dengan itu. Seharusnya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak dan aku tak tahu kenapa.

Aku punya kesan Dobe menghindariku. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja berbalik di koridor kampus begitu melihatku.

Dan kata-katanya sekarang ini membuat hatiku mencelos.

Temari mengangkat alis. "Tidak bisa. Aku mau melatih Kiba secara privat. Hanya Sasuke di sini yang kemampuannya sudah cukup sempurna untuk melatihmu. Jangan membantah," kata Temari tegas. Temari melemparkan tiga buah bola kepada Neji, Kiba dan Sai dan langsung menyuruh mereka bertiga masuk ke lapangan.

Aku dan Dobe masih tertinggal di bangku cadangan. Aku tidak mau beranjak kalau cowok pirang itu tidak bangkit. Percuma. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Ia duduk dengan kedua lengan menyangga tubuhnya pada lututnya. Ia menatap kosong ke depan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun.

Aku menghembuskan napas. "Mau latihan tidak?" tanyaku, berusaha secuek mungkin.

Dobe yang biasanya menanggapi dengan semangat '45 kali ini hanya mengangguk, mengambil bola di sampingnya, dan berjalan mendahuluiku ke lapangan di ruangan sebelah. Aku mengikutinya dengan hati-hati, merasakan tatapan curiga Temari di punggungku. Ada yang aneh dengan Dobe ini.

-

"Kubilang tatap mata lawanmu, Dobe. Jangan menunduk seperti orang bodoh. Tak ada uang di bawah. Oh, aku lupa, kau memang bodoh."

Aku menyindirnya dengan tajam ketika kami berlatih one on one seperti biasa, mengajarkan padanya cara bertahan dan menyerang yang baik. Aku diam setelah melontarkan ejekan itu, berharap dia akan membalasnya seperti biasanya. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya diam.

Aku bisa mendengarnya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendongak dan menatap mataku. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Ia menatapku selama beberapa detik, mencoba terlihat garang seperti biasanya, tapi kemudian ia malah menatap sebuah titik yang terletak dua centi di kananku. Tidak fokus. Aku menyadari itu tentu saja.

"Tatap mata lawanmu, Dobe. Berapa kali harus kubilang padamu?" sentakku frustasi. Dobe menghela napas lagi, tapi tidak benar-benar menatapku.

Aku memukul bola yang didrible-nya dengan asal-asalan, berbeda sekali dengan driblenya yang terakhir kali kulihat, membuatnya melanting jauh keluar dari lapangan. Ia kaget dengan perlakuanku.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kalau kau tidak niat, lebih baik keluar saja dari tim ini sekalian. Basket yang kau tekuni itu bukan sekadar main-main," bentakku padanya. Entah kenapa emosiku langsung meluap begitu aku tahu ia bahkan tidak mau memandangku. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?

Aku diam, menunggu reaksinya, menunggunya menyerukan 'teme'-nya yang biasa kepadaku, tapi ternyata penantianku sia-sia. Ia hanya menunduk, berjalan ke tepi lapangan dan duduk di bangku cadangan. Masih tidak mau menatapku.

Kesabaranku habis sudah. Aku menghampirinya, dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa sih kau?!"

Ia menggeleng.

Aku mendengus. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu sikap antimu padaku akhir-akhir ini???"

Ia tetap diam, menunduk menatap sepatunya kali ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengendalikan emosiku. "Jangan bilang karena Sakura menolakmu," aku menebak asal.

"Tidak." Akhirnya dia mau bicara juga.

"Lalu?" aku mendesaknya. Pertandingan sebentar lagi, aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Desakanku sia-sia. Ia masih bungkam.

Ini. benar-benar. Membuatku. Kesal.

Bahkan sebelum sadar akan apa yang aku lakukan, aku sudah menarik kerah jaket Dobe, membuatnya berdiri di hadapanku dan…

Sial.

Jangan buat aku mengakui ini.

_*Dan Sasuke menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Naruto hanya bisa membelalak kaget sementara bibir lembut Sasuke menyentuhnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak, hanya menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikannya.*_

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya aku menjauhkan diri. Wajahku memanas, dan wajah kecoklatan Dobe pun sudah merah padam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan???" gagapnya.

Aku menetralkan kembali perasaanku. "Jangan bilang karena taktik licikmu untuk mengalahkanku minggu lalu yang membuatmu jadi super idiot dan menyebalkan begini." Tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah cara liciknya, yaitu _menciumku_.

"I-Itu…"

Kurasa tebakanku benar. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Dobe. Aku juga merasakan dampak dari tingkah bodohnya tersebut. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari jaketnya dan berkata, "Katakan, Dobe. Kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum pertandingan."

Dobe menghela napas lagi. "Sejujurnya, ya."

Sekarang aku benar-benar diam dan mendengarkan. Kurasa Dobe akan mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya saat ini.

"Ciuman itu mulai membuatku memandangmu dari sudut pandang lain," ia mulai. "Tapi yang membuatnya terasa lebih berat adalah, aku menyukai Sakura. Kau juga mempersulitnya dengan mengucapkan janji bahwa kau akan merelakannya untukku. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang paling memahamiku setim, hanya kau yang bisa mengikuti jalan pikiranku dalam pertandingan. Hanya kau yang tidak terkecoh kalau aku mengeluarkan jurus-jurus konyol. Bahkan bisa dibilang hanya kau yang mengakuiku. Bahkan kau pun mau melatihku walaupun aku tahu kau sibuk. Dan karenanya itu membuat segalanya lebih sulit juga." Ia berhenti selama beberapa detik, memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya berikutnya. "Sejujurnya," ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ikatan itu. Tapi aku takut kalau karena Sakura, ikatan itu hancur. Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya, kau hanya terbebani oleh status dan janjimu padaku. Aku juga menyukai Sakura, aku tak menyangkal itu. Dan pikiran itu membawaku ke pikiran lain; apa aku harus melepas ikatan kita untuk mendapatkan Sakura, atau, apa aku harus merelakan Sakura juga untuk mempertahankan ikatan kita? Aku benar-benar bingung." Ia mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Dobe…" kataku, terpukau karena tak menyangka ia ternyata bisa punya pikiran serumit itu.

"Aku bingung memilih antara kau dan Sakura. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," akunya. Menatapku kali ini.

Aku membalas tatapannya. Dan di luar dugaan, aku berkata. "Dobe, aku ingin kau tahu. Kau tak harus melepas salah satu antara ikatan kita atau Sakura. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku, dan aku senang kau menganggapku begitu juga. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau menyukai gadis yang sama denganku. Aku tetap di sampingmu, Dobe."

"Benarkah?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapanku barusan.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sahabat, Dobe. Selamanya."

Seulas senyum mulai terbentuk di wajah tan-nya. "Selamanya," ia mengulangi, dan nyengir ke arahku.

Ini sudah cukup untuk permulaan.

-

[Sakura's POV]

Aku yang tak sengaja sedang melewati koridor yang sepi menuju lapangan basket dua agak terkejut melihat Naruto dan Sasuke ada di dalam. Dan aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan menyapa mereka. Setengah jalan menuju pintu masuk, aku menyadari bahwa raut wajah mereka sangat serius. Sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang benar-benar penting.

Alih-alih masuk, aku mendekatkan telingaku dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Benarkah?" terdengar suara Naruto. Ekspresinya terkejut, campur bingung, campur bahagia. Pokoknya campur-campur.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyumnya benar-benar berbeda kali ini. Lebih tulus dan lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Ia mengangguk pelan," Sahabat, Dobe. Selamanya."

Ekspresi campur-campur Naruto langsung tergantikan oleh senyuman khasnya. "Selamanya," ia mengulangi.

Aku tersenyum senang dan berjalan menjauhi pintu setelah memandang ekspresi bahagia mereka berdua. Akhirnya doaku terkabul. Aku selalu menginginkan mereka berdua menjadi sahabat selamanya, sehidup semati. Tak ada persahabatan yang lebih indah dari mereka persahabatan mereka. Bahkan sebelum mereka mengetahui itu, mereka sudah tidak terpisahkan.

**_To Be Continued_**

-

-

-

Jiah… saia tahu… saia juga benci SasuSaku di awal fic ini… tapi mau gemana lage…~.~

Gomenasai!

Mind to review?^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Something About Lola and some ideas are from GTV^^ -akibat kebanyakan nonton drama Taiwan yang ditayangin di TV tiap Sabtu n Minggu- *sapa yang nyuruh loe promosi????* juga terinspirasi dari videoklip endingnya Naruto Shippuden yang Nagareboshi… trus juga terinspirasi dari fic-nya Raven-sama yang judulnya Some Necklases, Some Promises… sumpah… bagus banget, senpai….saia terharu bacanya….**

**Summary : They were inseparable.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. POV yang berubah-ubah terus, jadi harap teliti. OOCness yang amat sangat sekali. ^^ . Untuk warning-warning lain coba cari tahu dengan baca ini fic… ahaha~**

**Pairing : jangan ketipu sama bagian awal, readers rahu sendiri saia bukan penganut straight^^**

**Inspired by : judul-judul lagunya Something About Lola dan salah satu drama Taiwan yang tadi saia sebutin di atas…nyohohoho… trus jangan lupa juga ama fic-nya Raven-sama…^^**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Best Part of This Life is Him_**

**_Chapter 6_**

-

-

-

Keterangan :

_*Italic* _= normal's POV

-

-

-

[Sasuke's POV]

"Hei, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat hari ini. Kau tidak sedang mau kencan dengan Sakura kan?" tanyaku pada Dobe. Aku berniat mengajaknya menemui Kakashi, pelatihku sebelum Temari. Aku harap dia bisa belajar sesuatu dari pelatih kawakan itu.

"Wah… tidak sih… memangnya kita mau kemana???" tanya Dobe. "Jangan-jangan kau mau mengapa-apakanku lagi…"

Aku mengemplang belakang kepalanya. "Bodoh! Aku tidak minat denganmu," elakku, tersenyum geli dalam hati. Sudah seminggu sejak kami saling mengakui sebagai sahabat, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak tepat benar dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Tapi karena sepertinya harapanku sia-sia dan dia tetap akan menyukai Sakura seperti sekarang ini, jadi lebih baik aku diam saja. Aku tidak mau dia shock berat dan kemudian mendiamkanku lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Sakit, Teme!" keluhnya, mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Baiklah, ayo!" ia menarik tanganku dan langsung menyeretku menuju ke mobilku. Cih, memangnya siapa yang mengajak? Kok seenaknya menarik tannganku. Dasar Dobe.

Kami sudah separuh jalan menuju ke rumah Kakashi ketika sekumpulan anak-anak berandalan berdiri di tengah jalan, menghalangi mobilku lewat. Aku mengerem mendadak, mengernyit memandang mereka yang kesemuanya memakai tudung jaket mereka sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajah-wajah di balik tudung jaket itu.

"Siapa mereka, Teme…" tanya Dobe, sama bingungnya denganku. Aku hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Brak!

Orang yang di tengah dan berdiri paling depan, tampaknya dia pemimpin gerombolan itu, menggebrak kap mobilku dengan kasar. Aku mengerti, dia menyuruhku turun. Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan keluar, tidak mempedulikan larangan-larangan Dobe, yang akhirnya menyusul turun juga.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Orang itu membuka tudung jaketnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya seutuhnya.

Gaara.

"Lama tak jumpa, Uchiha."

"Ah!" seru Dobe sambil menunjuk orang itu. "Dia orang yang menolong kita waktu itu!"

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin. Aku tahu cowok itu punya dendam pribadi denganku. Aku selalu bisa mengalahkannya dalam segala hal, maka ialah yang sangat senang ketika ayahku memindahkanku ke universitas di kota terpencil ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau kalah," jawabnya sadis.

"Aku siap kapan saja," ucapku. Dobe yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya berdiri di sisiku, memandangku dan Gaara bergantian.

Gaara menyeringai kejam. "Lawanmu kali ini bukan aku, Uchiha," katanya. Ia bergeser ke samping, dan seseorang berbadan luar biasa besar, bisa dibilang besar tubuhnya dua kali lipatku dengan wajah buruk rupa yang agak mirip hiu, maju ke samping Gaara. "Tapi dia. Kisame."

Aku mendengus mengejek. "Tak kulihat bedanya," ejekku.

"Teme! Dia besar sekali! Kau bisa mati!" bisik Dobe dengan panik. Aku tidak menanggapi kata-katanya itu.

"Asal kau tahu," kata Gaara. "Dia adalah jagonya basket jalanan. Dan kau yang tumbuh besar bersama basketmu yang terhormat itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?" tantangku.

"Bagus. Aku mau memberi keringanan padamu. Kau bisa main bergantian dengan temanmu itu."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan memenangkan ini."

Gaara menunjukan seringai menyeramkannya lagi. "Kalau Kisame menang, aku akan menghajarmu, mematahkan tanganmu kalau perlu, sampai kau tidak bisa bermain basket lagi. Setuju?"

Aku mengangguk. Bisa kurasakan Dobe menatapku tak percaya melihat jawaban yang kuberikan. "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengalahkan hiu jelek itu?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini hidup-hidup."

Tawaran yang cukup menarik, mengingat ini adalah kawasan berandalan paling terkenal dan kurasa Kisame yang merupakan bawahan Gaara yang menguasai wilayah ini.

"Dimana kami bertanding?"

-

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku yakin mereka tak akan membiarkanmu menang! Mereka pasti menggunakan cara curang! Kau akan berakhir di sini, Teme! Rupanya kau memang terlalu banyak bergaul denganku sampai bodohku pun menular padamu. Memangnya apa sih maunya cowok stoic itu? Dia ada dendam padamu ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau pernah merebut ceweknya sampai dia sangat ingin membunuhmu begitu? Atau mungkin…"

"Diam," aku memotong celotehan tak jelas Naruto. "Dia orang yang menggantikan posisiku di timnas begitu aku pergi," aku menjelaskan dengan singkat, membuat Dobe menggangguk-angguk paham.

"Tapi yang namanya Kisame itu besar sekali. Apa kau yakin dengan ini, Teme?" tanya Dobe, sesuatu dalam suaranya membuatku menoleh dan menatap mata birunya, mata birunya yang memancarkan rasa khawatir. Ia mengkhawatirkanku. Pikiran itu membuatku senang.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya. "Aku tidak selemah itu," katanya, memberinya senyum menenangkan, dan maju ketengah lapangan, menghampiri Kisame yang sudah siap lebih dulu.

Ketika berdiri berhadapan dengannya, baru kentara kalau dia besar sekali. Tinggiku hanya sepantaran dadanya, aku harus benar-benar mendongak untuk menatap matanya yang licik.

"Mulai!" seru Gaara, dan Kisame melemparkan bolanya padaku, memberiku handicap.

Aku memanfaatkan handicap itu untuk mengetes seberapa kuat dia. Aku mendrible maju, mencoba melewatinya, tapi bahkan sebelum aku berhasil mempersempit jarak di antara kami, ia sudah maju menerjangku lebih dulu. Ia menghantamkan bahunya ke bahuku, membuatku terpelanting sejauh beberapa meter. Lumayan sakit juga ternyata.

Kisame menyeringai mencemooh, kembali melemparkan bola yang ikut terpental dari tanganku ketika aku jatuh kepadaku. "Hadapi kenyataan, bocah," ejeknya.

Aku memutar lenganku yang berfungsi sebagai penyanggaku ketika jatuh untuk mengurangi sakitnya dan mengambil bolanya. Dia memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

-

[Naruto's POV]

Teme!

Seruku dalam hati ketika melihat Teme yang biasanya tangguh itu jatuh begitu saja. Kurasa ini akan sulit…

Berjuanglah, Teme…

-

[back to Sasuke's POV]

Aku sudah mencoba menyerangnya selama lima kali dan sama sekali tidak ada yang berhasil. Yang ada hanyalah tubuhku memar-memar. Aku yakin ini akan sakit sekali besok pagi.

Aku mendrible bolaku lagi, menatap garang Kisame. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya melewatinya dan mencetak angka. Ini pasti tidak sesulit kelihatannya. Dengan berbekal sugesti itu, aku maju menyerangnya lagi. Kalau aku berhenti di sini, karirku tamat. Gaara tak akan membiarkanku lolos semudah itu.

Aku mencoba mengecoh Kisame. Karena badannya besar, dia pasti tak bisa bergerak secepat aku. Tapi dugaanku salah. Dia bisa mengimbangiku, membaca gerakanku dengan cepat. Sebelum aku bisa melangkah lebih jauh, dia sudah mengarahkan siku besarnya ke dadaku, menghantamkannya dengan keras, membuatku jatuh lagi.

Sial, yang ini benar-benar sakit.

Kisame, sebelum aku bisa bangkit berdiri, mengambil bola yang kujatuhkan dan melakukan dunk yang bisa menggetarkan ring. Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Pecundang," desis Kisame ketika melewatiku.

"Teme! Kau baik-baik saja??" tanya Naruto. Ia berlari menghampiriku dan menawarkan lengannya, membantuku bangkit berdiri.

"Trims," kataku.

"Teme," Dobe menggenggam pundakku. "Biar aku saja yang main sekarang. Kau tahu staminaku tidak sepayah kau, aku pasti bisa mengimbanginya, kau istirahat saja," katanya, aku tahu ia benar-benar mencemaskanku sekarang.

Aku menatap mata birunya lekat-lekat dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Ok?"

Dobe hendak membantah, tapi aku sudah menghampiri Kisame lagi, menyelesaikan pertarunganku.

Kisame menunjukkan seringai gigi runcingnya lagi. Ia dengan sukarela menyerahkan bolanya padaku, aku menangkapnya. Dia tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk melewatinya. Kalau di saat sepert ini, apa yang akan Dobe lakukan?

Cih, bahkan di saat beginipun pikiranku masih melayang kepadanya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini, hampir setiap saat sekarang aku memikirkannya. Kenapa sekarang aku jadi peduli pada Dobe ini? Apa ini sekadar rasa persahabatan biasa? Aku…

Aku menggeleng, menyingkirkan Dobe jauh-jauh dari otakku. Aku harus fokus ke pertandingan hidup-mati ini. memikirkan Dobe hanya akan…

Tunggu.

Pemikiran itu membuatku tersenyum licik. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mendrible melewati orang ini, jadi kenapa aku harus susah-susah mendrible melewatinya? Membuang-buang waktu.

Aku menghentikan drible-ku, berdiri tegak dan menatap Kisame.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kisame bingung.

Aku menyeringai dan melompat. Benar, yang perlu kulakukan hanya melompat melewatinya dan melakukan dunk. Aku melompat, menjadikan bahu Kisame yang lebar sebagai tumpuan dan langsung melakukan dunk dengan sempurna, bahkan sebelum Kisame sadar apa yang aku lakukan. Berhasil. Aku mendarat dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan mencemooh.

Gaara balas menatapku dengan emosi.

Dia kalah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Teme! Kau meniru gerakanku!" seru Naruto, berlari-lari ke arahku dengan semangatnya yang luar biasa. Tentu saja, Dobe.

-

[Naruto's POV]

Sial, pertandingan tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi kampus malah mengadakan ujian. Menyebalkan!!! Mana kemampuan otakku, yang dengan senang hati selalu diingatkan Teme setiap saat, di bawah rata-rata. Aku tak bisa mengelak. Tapi aku harus lulus ujian ini, seperti yang dikatakan Temari, atau aku tidak bisa ikut pertandingan terakhir musim ini karena harus remidi. Untungnya si Teme Jelek itu selain setiap hari melatihku basket, juga memberikan privat pelajaran untuk membantuku. Baik sekali dia. Menyelamatkan nyawa orang juga ada sisi baiknya. Haha.

"Uzumaki!"

Aku mendongak dari lamunanku. Guru pengawas ujian sedang menatapku lekat-lekat. "Nilai-nilaimu itu sangat di bawah standar, kerjakan soalnya dengan serius dan jangan melamun terus!"

"Eh, i-iya…" kataku gugup. Aku kembali menghadapi soal ujianku, tapi berhubung aku tidak mengerti satu katapun, ya aku lanjut melamun lagi.

Aku menoleh ke arah kananku. Sakura duduk di sana, serius mengerjakan ujiannya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Aku memandangnya. Dia begitu dekat denganku sekarang… tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada jarak di antara kami, jarak yang sangat jauh. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan jarak itu. Aku sudah jarang ngobrol dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Kalaupun aku datang ke rumahnya, itu hanya untuk mengunjungi Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Teme.

Namanya terngiang di telingaku. Apa yang menyebabkan jarak di antara aku dan Sakura? Mungkin jawabannya adalah Teme. Ia begitu kaya, keren dan sempurna untuk ukuran cowok berusia delapan belas tahun. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah mengidolakannya. Dan tentu saja gadis seperti Sakura lebih cocok kalau pacaran dengan orang seperti Teme. Aku bahkan tak dapat kesempatan sedikit pun. Kalau mau jujur tentang perasaanku… Teme adalah sahabat paling baik yang pernah kupunya. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Teme.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. "Yang penting kerjakan ujiannya dulu!!!" seruku.

"Ehem," pengawas ujian berdehem keras. Aku membeku, tanpa sadar aku sudah berseru keras sehingga seluruh ruangan memandang ke arahku. Aku nyengir minta maaf. Aku bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum geli, dan aku tak merasakan apapun ketika melihat senyum itu. Aku sudah memutuskan.

-

[Sasuke's POV]

Ponselku berdering, aku melihat siapa yang menelepon, ternyata Sakura.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura ketika aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ayahmu, dia ada di rumah sekarang. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku bisa mendengar nada takut dalam suara Sakura. Tak heran, ayahku memang orang yang mengerikan. "Kenapa bukan dia saja yang meneleponku?" tanyaku sinis.

Sakura mengeluh. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku sudah tak tahan seruangan dengannya, cepat pulang ya, bye…" dan ia menutup teleponnya.

Aku mengumpat dan langsung memacu mobilku pulang ke rumah.

-

"Aku tidak mau!" seruku di ruang tamuku, begitu menghadapi ayahku dan mendengar permintaan konyolnya. Sakura yang duduk di sampingku memandangku takut-takut, kemudian menunduk, sama sekali tak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaran ayah anak ini. "Sudah cukup masa-masa kau memerintahku. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatur diriku sendiri. Keluar dari sini," kataku geram.

"Berani-beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku! Anak macam apa kau?"

"Ayah macam apa kau," balasku.

"Sasuke!" seru ayahku marah. "Kau… kau tetap bermain basket aku masih toleransi, tapi kali ini tidak! Kesabaranku ada batasnya."

Aku mendengus. "Hanya karena ibu mencampakanmu demi pemain basket, maka kau juga tidak suka aku main basket?" sindirku. "Dengar, Ibu meninggalkanmu itu karena kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari ibu!! Tak heran Ibu lari dengan orang lain. Berani-beraninya kau menyalahkan orang lain, munafik."

Ayahku menggeram marah. "Aku tetap akan melakukannya, tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Kuberi kau waktu seminggu lagi," bentak ayahku sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahku. Ia mengabaikan Sakura yang memberi salam padanya, dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Ayah sial.

"Er… Sasuke, tadi itu…" Sakura mencoba bicara tapi aku memotongnya.

"Aku mau pergi, sampai nanti," kataku dan langsung keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sakura berseru sebelum aku masuk ke mobilku.

"Entahlah," jawabku asal. "Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Dan langsung menjalankan mobilku. Aku tak akan mau melakukan apapun yang ayah sial itu perintahkan.

-

Sial. Kenapa seminggu lagi?? Itu adalah pertandingan penentuan musim ini. Babak final. Dan aku tak mungkin absen kan? Sial.

Aku menghentikan mobilku tepat di depan makam kakakku dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sore di sana. Berpikir apakah aku sudah melakukan dosa besar sehingga aku dikaruniai ayah macam itu.

Makam kakakku masih bersih seperti ketika aku meninggalkannya kira-kira sebulan lalu. Kadang timbul perasaan untuk mengajak Dobe ke sini dan mengenalkannya pada kakakku, tapi aku selalu mengurungkan niat itu. Belum saatnya bagi Dobe untuk mengetahui perasaanku. Cita-citaku saat ini adalah mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya ke Dobe di hadapan nisan kakakku, orang kedua yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini setelah ibuku. Aku tersenyum membayangkan itu. Pasti akan jadi momen yang bagus sekali.

Tapi ayah sialan itu mengacaukannya.

Seminggu lagi! Bayangkan! Itu waktu yang singkat! Dan dalam seminggu itu pasti Temari tidak akan memberi libur latihan. Sebegitu bencinyakah ayahku pada basket?

Aku menghela napas. Masalahnya, walaupun aku ngotot tidak mau melakukan keinginan ayahku, entah bagaimana caranya pria busuk itu pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Aku merasakan kantongku bergetar, ponselku berbunyi. Dari Sakura.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

"Hn," jawabku, benar-benar malas berbicara saat ini.

"Umm… aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu atau apa… tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau menuruti keinginan ayahmu saja, Sasuke."

"Kau meneleponku hanya untuk ini, Sakura?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak pada teman sejak kecilku itu. Tadinya dia yang menempati posisi ketiga dari daftar orang yang kusayang di dunia ini.

"Eh," Sakura langsung salah tingkah. "Sebenarnya aku juga sekalian mau memberitahumu kalau Naruto datang, ia mengajak latihan katanya."

"Oh," emosiku langsung surut seketika. "Sakura," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Jangan katakan pada Naruto mengenai permintaan konyol ayahku," pintaku.

"Tenang saja," kata Sakura menenangkan. Dan aku menutup teleponnya.

**_To Be Continued_**

-

-

-

Khukhukhu… saia gregetan sendiri bikin inih fic… nggak biasa bikin perasaan seme-uke kita tertahan-tahan gitu… XDD

Jangan lupa buat semuanya untuk memeriahkan SasuNaru's Day tanggal 10Juli nanti!! XD

Btw, mau bikin NaruSasu's Day juga nggak?? O.o tanggal 23Oktober gitu… X3

Mind to review?^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Something About Lola and some ideas are from GTV^^ -akibat kebanyakan nonton drama Taiwan yang ditayangin di TV tiap Sabtu n Minggu- *sapa yang nyuruh loe promosi????* juga terinspirasi dari videoklip endingnya Naruto Shippuden yang Nagareboshi… trus juga terinspirasi dari fic-nya Raven-sama yang judulnya Some Necklases, Some Promises… sumpah… bagus banget, senpai….saia terharu bacanya….**

**Summary : And so they fought. And so they laughed. Friends. Before they knew it… they were inseparable.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. POV yang berubah-ubah terus, jadi harap teliti. OOCness yang amat sangat sekali. ^^ . Untuk warning-warning lain coba cari tahu dengan baca ini fic… ahaha~**

**Pairing : jangan ketipu sama bagian awal, readers rahu sendiri saia bukan penganut straight^^**

**Inspired by : judul-judul lagunya Something About Lola dan salah satu drama Taiwan yang tadi saia sebutin di atas…nyohohoho… trus jangan lupa juga ama fic-nya Raven-sama…^^**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Best Part of This Life is Him_**

**_Chapter 7_**

-

-

-

Keterangan :

_*Italic* _= normal's POV

Saia tekankan sekali lagi, font italic yang diapit tanda bintang itu NORMAL'S POV. Padahal kan uda saia kasi keterangan ini tiap chapter, kok masih ada yang tanya ya? O.o –garuk2 kepala bingung-

Happy reading! XD

-

-

-

Akhirnya hari pertandingan final tiba. Begitu pula hari deadline yang dijanjikan ayahku. Sudah selama seminggu ini aku mencoba untuk menolak, melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk membuatnya menurutiku, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Dia tetap saja bertahan dengan keputusan konyolnya. Dia hanya memberi satu kelonggaran : aku diijinkan untuk bermain di pertandingan final ini.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan ayahmu melakukan itu?" bisik Temari padaku. Kami semua sedang melakukan persiapan di ruang ganti dan semua orang sedang sibuk dengan keperluannya masing-masing. Temari memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengajakku bicara. Dia satu-satunya orang di tim yang kuberitahu mengenai keputusan ayahku.

"Dia tahu aku masih main basket," aku balas berbisik sambil mengikat tali sepatuku. "Dan dia tidak suka itu."

Temari memandangku prihatin. "Tumben kau tidak menurut padanya. Waktu dipindahkan ke kota kecil ini, kau pasrah saja kan?" tanya Temari, akhirnya duduk di sebelahku. "Kalau aku boleh tanya… kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Temari sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, tapi dia sengaja memancingku untuk mengatakannya dengan mulutku sendiri. Kalau memang keinginannya begitu.

"Alasanku…"

-

"Jangan lupakan kerjasama tim. Sasuke, Naruto, kalian bertugas sebagai penyerang kali ini. Neji, kau yang mengatur semua serangan dan pertahanan. Kiba, Sai, kalian lapis terakhir. Pertahankan dengan baik. Jangan gegabah. Kita sama sekali tak punya pemain cadangan," Temari mengingatkan. Beberapa menit lagi pertandingan mulai. Aku melirik ke arah tim lawan yang sedang mengatur strategi juga.

Lawan kami kali ini adalah tim Universitas Oto. Permainan mereka terkenal licik dan entah bagaimana selalu bisa lolos dari pengawasan wasit. Mereka juga juara bertahan di kejuaraan ini selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Salah besar kalau kami meremehkan mereka.

"Lakukan yang terbaik. Mengerti?"

"Siap, Pelatih!" seru kami berlima.

"Sasuke," panggil Temari sebelum aku memasuki lapangan. Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku ingin kau fokus pada pertandingan kali ini."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan melewatkan pertandingan ini dengan memikirkan ayahku. Ini juga pertandingan penting bagiku."

Temari mengelus pundakku sekilas dan membiarkanku memasuki lapangan. Aku menatap kelima anggota tim lawan sebelum berlari menyusul Sai ke lapangan. Salah seorang di antara mereka balas menatapku dengan seringai licik. Aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai pertandingan kali ini.

-

"Selamat sore semuanya!! Mari kita sambut pertandingan final penentuan ini dengan semangat masa muda yang membara!!!"

Kalimat itu membuat kami berlima sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang cowok berpakaian serba hijau, beralis tebal dan berpotongan rambut seperti batok kelapa duduk di kursi komentator sambil terus mengoceh tentang semangat masa muda. Kami langsung sweatdropped.

"S-siapa orang norak itu?" tanya Kiba cengok.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Rock Lee. Dia komentator terkenal katanya," jawab Sai. "Ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih norak dari Naruto…"

"Siapa yang kau bilang norak, hah???" sembur Naruto tidak terima. "Semangat masa muda itu keren tahu!"

Aku dan Neji hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga.

Priiiit!!

Wasit meniup peluitnya, menandakan pertandingan dimulai dan juga mengakhiri perdebatan tak penting antara Naruto, Sai dan Kiba. Kami memutuskan untuk memilih Naruto untuk melakukan jump ball.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" katanya sombong. Ia maju ke depan, berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang yang kukenali sebagai adik Temari yang lain, Kankurou. Aku tak menyangka bahwa adiknya bergabung dengan tim yang mengandalkan kecurangan untuk menang. Aku menoleh ke arah Temari. Ia tampak sedang mengawasi adiknya dengan sinis. Aku bisa menduga bahwa mantan pelatih NBA terkenal seperti dia malu punya adik macam Kankurou.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Temari dan beralih ke tribun penonton. Aku tidak melihat Sakura, terang saja, dia pasti berada di rumah sakit sekarang ini, menemani ayahnya. Alih-alih melihat Sakura, yang kulihat adalah… ayahku. Dia duduk bersama dengan Paman Iruka, orang kepercayaan ayahku, menatapku dengan sinis. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan Paman Iruka yang tersenyum ramah padaku. Kehadirannya seakan mengingatkanku pada deadline yang diberikannya untukku. Sialan.

Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Temari akan fokus pada pertandingan. Aku tak akan mengecewakan siapapun kali ini.

"Bisa kita lihat Uzumaki Naruto, pemain dari Universitas Konoha sedang berhadapan dengan Sabaku no Kankurou! Salah satu pemain andalan dari Universitas Oto! Mengingat bahwa Oto sudah menang tiga kali berturut-turut, mereka bukanlah lawan yang ringan bagi Konoha!" Lee mulai mengomentari pertandingan. "Tapi jangan salah! Tim Konoha juga mempunyai pemain andalan yang tak kalah kuat, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan mantan pemain nasional Jepang. Dan jangan pula lupakan tentang Inuzuka Kiba yang sudah melegenda di kalangan para pebasket freestyle! Seperti apakah jadinya pertandingan hari ini? Mari kita saksikan!"

Wasit meniup peluitnya lagi dan bersamaan dengan itu, dia melemparkan bola basketnya ke atas. Naruto langsung melompat tinggi di udara, mencoba menyaingi lompatan Kankurou yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Naruto memenangkan pertarungan itu. Ia menyambar bolanya, dan menjatuhkannya kepada Kiba yang sudah siap di bawahnya. Kiba menerima bola itu, dan langsung melakukan serangan dadakan ke garis pertahanan lawan. Gerakannya cepat dan gesit sekali.

"Kiba mendrible dengan cantik dan penuh semangat masa muda ke garis pertahanan Oto! Ia membuat para pemain Oto kelabakan berusaha memblokirnya, tapi tetap saja Anjing Liar itu tidak menyerah begitu saja! Ia sudah sampai di bawah ring, berkelit dari hadangan pemain belakang Oto, Pein, dengan pierching-pierching-nya yang mengerikan… Kiba melompat… ia akan melakukan dunk!"

Tak perlu seorang komentator untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kiba tiba-tiba terjatuh , gagal dalam melakukan dunk-nya. Ia tergeletak di lapangan dan wajahnya mengernyit menahan sakit. Aku yang sedang dijaga Kankurou bersumpah melihat Pein tersenyum licik dan mencemooh ke arah Kiba. Untungnya sebelum Kiba meninju wajah penuh pierching itu, Neji sudah berlari menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Sayang sekali Kiba terjatuh dan gagal melakukan dunk-nya! Apakah pelanggaran oleh Oto?? Ternyata tidak! Pertandingan tetap berlangsung seperti seharusnya dan sekarang giliran tim Oto yang melakukan serangan! Pein, yang merupakan ujung tombak tim ini maju menerjang! Kiba berusaha menghalanginya… tapi sekali lagi dia terjatuh! Apa yang terjadi dengan keseimbangan anjing liar itu???"

Komentar-komentar Lee membuat keadaan semakin bertambah buruk. Aku dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Tidak salah lagi, Pein sudah menyikut Kiba hingga dia terjatuh. Aku berusaha mengejar Pein, tapi dua pemain Oto menghalangiku, membatasi gerakku. Naruto juga tidak bisa apa-apa, Sai dan Neji kurang cepat. Pein sudah melakukan shoot sebelum Kiba bangkit berdiri lagi.

"Skor untuk Oto!!!" suara Lee membahana mengalahkan sorakan-sorakan dari bangku pendukung Oto.

Pein menyeringai meremehkan ke arah kami dan ber-high five dengan teman-teman setimnya.

"Apa maumu, hah!!?" seru Kiba sambil mencengkram kerah kaos Pein.

Sial.

"Apa yang terjadi di lapangan? Tampaknya Kiba memprovokasi Pein!" seru Lee dari balik mikrofonnya.

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Kiba sebelum dia sempat menyerang Pein lebih jauh. Bersama Naruto, aku menarik Kiba mundur. Temari memberiku tatapan peringatan ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya. Jangan sampai emosi Kiba meluap.

"Jangan terpancing. Memang itu tujuannya, kau harus tetap berkepala dingin," kataku, mencoba menenangkannya. Kiba menggeram dan akhirnya menuruti kata-kataku.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi.

"Pemain Oto yang bernama Sasori menerobos melewati Neji! Ia terus melaju ke garis wilayah Konoha!"

Melihat Neji kalah oleh Sasori itu, aku segera menghadangnya. Ia mencoba berkelit, tapi aku lebih cepat. Aku berhasil meraih bola yang di-drible-nya dan langsung melakukan serangan balik.

"Ow! Bola di tangan Sasuke sekarang! Sang panglima perang! Kita lihat apakah dia akan mencetak skor!"

Aku terus bergerak maju. Melakukan elakan yang sempurna melewati salah satu pemain Oto, tinggal sedikit lagi dari ring.

"Kankurou menghadangnya! Apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghadapi Kankurou???"

Aku tersenyum licik ketika Kankurou berhenti tepat di hadapanku, memblokirku. Bodoh. Kalau gerakan itu aku sudah mengantisipasinya dari awal. Kalau tak bisa mendrible melewatinya, tinggal shoot saja kan?

Aku melompat melampaui Kankurou, tapi ternyata ia menarik bagian depan kaosku sehingga aku merosot turun dan terbanting ke lantai lapangan. Ia nyengir puas. Bahuku menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Teme!" Dobe berlari ke arahku dan membantuku bangun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, memandang Kankurou dengan jengkel.

Aku mengangguk. "Dobe, aku punya satu permintaan," bisikku padanya.

"Apa?"

"Awasi semua gerakan pemain Oto. Pelajari bagaimana cara mereka melakukan pelanggaran dan kuasai itu," kataku. "Jangan lakukan apapun selain mengawasi, Dobe. Sisanya serahkan pada kami."

-

[Naruto's POV]

Aku sama sekali tak paham apa tujuan Teme menyuruhku mengawasi pelanggaran-pelanggaran tim Oto. Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya, dia sudah berlari menjejeri Sai, dan membisikkan sesuatu pada cowok penuh senyum itu. Aku yakin dia punya rencana.

Yosh! Aku akan mendukung Teme!

Aku berlari ke pinggir lapangan, mengawasi mereka semua dari luar area pertarungan. Teme mengandalkanku, maka aku tak akan mengecewakannya.

"Konoha menyerang lagi! Kali ini Neji yang menerjang maju dengan kecepatan luar biasa!"

Aku berdiri diam, mendengarkan komentar Lee dengan seksama. Neji bisa menghindari hampir semua pemain. Ia akan melakukan shoot ketika seorang pemain Oto yang rambutnya sama panjangnya dengan Neji tapi berwarna keperakan memblokirnya. Aku yakin dia melakukan sesuatu pada Neji yang membuat Neji terjatuh juga. Tapi wasit sama sekali tidak meniup peluitnya. Ia membiarkan bola jatuh ke tangan pemain Oto itu. Jelas-jelas pelanggaran.

"Hidan berhasil merebut bola dari Neji! Dan ia sekarang berlari ke ring Konoha! Oh, gerakan yang sangat cantik sekali!"

Cowok yang ternyata bernama Hidan itu menyeringai ketika Kiba berdiri di depannya, mencoba membloknya. Hidan melakukan gerak tipu seolah akan mengoper bolanya ke Pein, tapi yang dilakukannya adalah : ia menghantamkan bola itu ke wajah Kiba, membuatnya terjatuh dan langsung melakukan shoot.

"Lima lawan nol untuk Oto! Pertandingan yang sangat panas!"

Kiba bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah menghampiri Hidan dengan niat meninju wajah sok alim cowok itu kalau saja Sasuke dan Sai tidak mencegahnya.

"Sepertinya Kiba juga mulai memanas lagi! Tapi Sasuke dan Sai mencegahnya melakukan serangan yang tak perlu… dan kita kembali ke pertandingan! Bola masih di tangan Oto! Sasori mendrible dengan tekniknya yang elegan! Ia melewati Neji yang tersungkur karena mencoba untuk menghalanginya! Ia mengoper kepada Kankurou!" Lee mengomentari dalam satu tarikan napas. "Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kiba lagi-lagi sudah menghadang!"

Aku mengamati Kankurou dengan teliti. Ia pasti akan… benar saja, ia melakukan lompatan yang mirip dengan teknikku dan teknik si Teme, membuat Kiba juga melompat untuk menghadangnya, tapi Kankurou sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan shoot. Ia menyikut kepala Kiba, menjatuhkannya dengan mudah, dan langsung mengoper bolanya ke Hidan yang langsung melakukan shoot.

"Hidan melakukan shoot dan….. masuk!!!! Delapan lawan nol untuk Oto!!!"

Kelakuan tim Oto kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kiba memegangi puncak kepalanya yang tadi diserang Kankurou dan mengernyit kesakitan. Tapi sekarang ia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia hanya memandang Kankurou dengan sengit. Keadaan semakin parah untuk kami.

Selanjutnya, keadaan tidak juga membaik. Oto sudah berhasil mencapai angka dua puluh sembilan sementara kami tertinggal jauh dengan skor lima, semua skor yang dicetak oleh Sasuke.

Priiiitt!

Peluit wasit berbunyi.

"Konoha minta time out! Mari kita break dulu selama dua menit…" kata Lee.

"Dobe, apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Sasuke sementara Temari menjelaskan rencananya ke Neji dengan cepat.

"Aku…" aku ragu-ragu. "Mereka melakukan setiap pelanggaran dengan sangat sempurna, tanpa melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun, bahkan tidak tertangkap oleh wasit."

Sasuke mengangguk, tersenyum menyetujui. "Aku yakin kau sudah punya rencana kan? Jalankan itu, Dobe. Permainan kali ini bergantung padamu."

Priiit!!

"Pertandingan dimulai lagi! Apa yang akan dilakukan Konoha untuk memenangkan pertandingan akbar ini?" suara Lee kembali berkumandang.

Aku menatap punggung Sasuke yang telah berlari lebih dulu di depanku. Aku memang punya rencana, rencana yang hanya cocok untukku yang staminanya di luar kewajaran. Kalau Teme bilang itu oke…

Aku mengangguk, menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Jadi, ini yang akan kulakukan. Sederhananya, aku akan menjadi tameng yang melindungi tim-ku dari para pemain brutal Oto. Aku harus berada di antara salah satu pemain tim-ku yang sedang memegang bola dan pemain tim Oto untuk mencegah mereka melakukan pelanggaran pada anggotaku. Intinya, aku mengorbankan diriku sebagai korban pelanggaran agar anggotaku selamat. Entah kenapa aku menyukai ide itu. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya.

"Bola sekarang berada di tangan Sasori! Dan ia mengoper bolanya ke Pein, tapi, woopss…. Jalur operan berhasil dipotong oleh Sasuke! Dan Sasuke mulai menyerang sekarang!"

Ini saatnya, aku berlari di depan Sasuke yang sedang mencoba melewati Kankurou yang menghadangnya. Tindakanku membuat Kankurou bingung. Ia hendak menyikut Teme, tapi karena aku terlalu dekat, akulah yang menerima serangan itu seutuhnya sementara Teme langsung memanfaatkan kelengahan Kankurou untuk menghindar darinya.

"Trims," bisik Sasuke di telingaku sebelum ia melewati Kankurou.

Aku memegangi rahang kiriku yang kena sikut Kankurou dan tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke berhasil menghindar dengan sempurna dan mengoper bolanya ke Kiba. Aku langsung mengejar Kiba, waspada terhadap serangan lawan. Lagi-lagi aku membantu. Kiba berhasil meloloskan diri dari Sasori karena aku yang menerima tubrukannya sepenuhnya dan terjatuh. Kiba mengembalikan bolanya ke Sasuke.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan rasa sakit di rusukku. Tapi aku terlambat. Sasuke terlalu jauh, padahal Pein sedang membayang-bayanginya sekarang. Aku tak akan sampai di tempatnya tepat waktu. Sial!

Aku langsung mengubah arah lariku, menyejajarkan diri dengan Teme di seberang lapangan. "Teme! Oper padaku!" setidaknya kalau aku gagal menjadi tamengnya, biarkan saja aku yang jadi sasaran empuk.

Teme melirikku, dan langsung mengoper bolanya padaku.

Atau kupikir begitu.

"Gerak tipu yang sangat sempurna dari pemain muda legandaris kita! Ia berhasil melewati penjagaan Pein!"

Ternyata gerak mengoper tadi hanya tipuan. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Pein, Sasuke langsung meloloskan diri, dan melakukan tembakan three point yang tanpa cela.

"Delapan lawan dua puluh sembilan untuk Konoha!! Gerakan yang cantik sekali dari Uchiha…"

Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Teme untuk ber-high five dengannya.

"Woi… kenapa kau tadi tidak oper bolanya padaku? Kalau kau terluka bagaimana?" tanyaku cemas.

Teme hanya membalas ucapanku dengan senyum dinginnya dan berkata, "Terimakasih," lalu langsung berlari ke arena pertandingan lagi.

-

_*"Woi… kenapa kau tadi tidak oper bolanya padaku? Kalau kau terluka bagaimana?" tanya Naruto cemas. Sasuke, yang sedikit terkejut mendengar Naruto yang mencemaskan dirinya, hanya membalas perrtanyaan itu dengan senyum stoic-nya dan berkata, "Terimakasih," lalu langsung berlari ke arena pertandingan lagi._

_Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia benar-benar senang mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, bukan orang lain.*_

**_To Be Continued_**

-

-

-

Anggota tim Oto : Pein, Kankurou, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi.

Saia nggak terlalu ngerti basket… hehehe… jadi gomen kalo agak ngawur… tapi udah saia usahan yang sebaik-baiknya kug…u.u

Perasaan Sasuke sudah mulai terlihat! Senangnya…XD

*deg-degan karena belum bikin apapun buat tanggal 10juli dan sama sekali nggak ada ide dan kalaupun ada ide, pasti jadinya multichap dan tanggal 10juli kian dekat dan—*

Sasuke : (ngebekep Asuka) daripada deg2an nggak jelas gitu mending nyari inspirasi kan?!

Asuka : males gua… xp. Next chapter is the last chapter! Tapi berhubung ini fic terakhir saia sebelum saia pergi ke Merapi, maka last chapter apdet-nya setelah saia turun gunung! XD

Mind to review?^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Something About Lola and some ideas are from GTV^^ -akibat kebanyakan nonton drama Taiwan yang ditayangin di TV tiap Sabtu n Minggu- *sapa yang nyuruh loe promosi????* juga terinspirasi dari lagunya Long Shot Party yang Distance…trus juga terinspirasi dari fic-nya Raven-sama yang judulnya Some Necklases, Some Promises… sumpah… bagus banget, senpai….saia terharu bacanya….**

**Summary : I'll go the distance…**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. POV yang berubah-ubah terus, jadi harap teliti. OOCness yang amat sangat sekali. ^^ . Untuk warning-warning lain coba cari tahu dengan baca ini fic… ahaha~**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. YAOI never ends!!! *two thumbs up* XDD**

**Inspired by : judul-judul lagunya Something About Lola dan salah satu drama Taiwan yang tadi saia sebutin di atas…nyohohoho… trus jangan lupa juga ama fic-nya Raven-sama…^^**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Seiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Best Part of This Life is Him_**

**_The Last Chapter_**

-

-

-

Keterangan :

_*Italic* _= normal's POV

-

-

-

Rencanaku sukses besar. Oto sama sekali tidak bisa mencederai tim-ku lagi karena aku berkeliaran. Aku bisa melihat Temari tersenyum puas dari pinggir lapangan, sementara Asuma, pelatih Oto, mengunyah permen karetnya dengan cepat, mengamati pergerakan tim-nya yang sama sekali jauh di luar perkiraan. Tanpa trik curang mereka, tim Oto hanyalah tim biasa yang kemampuannya tidak lebih dari tim kami.

Walaupun lelah, aku masih bisa tersenyum melihat itu. Skor tidak terpaut jauh lagi sekarang. Lima puluh tiga lawan lima puluh untuk tim Oto. Memang mereka masih unggul, tapi ketinggalan tiga poin bukan hal besar. Skor yang tadinya terpaut dua puluh poin lebih saja bisa kami kejar dengan mudah, apalagi hanya terpaut tiga poin.

"Tumben kau main bagus!" puji Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku setelah aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasori agar Kiba bisa mencetak skor dengan mudah. Lima puluh dua lawan lima puluh tiga sekarang.

Aku membusungkan dadaku dengan bangga. Dan nyengir ke arahnya. Aku merasakan punggungku ditepuk pelan. Aku menoleh, Teme tersenyum ke arahku sambil berlari menghampiri Sai. Aku membalas senyuman itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tim Oto?" Lee berkomentar, tidak lagi duduk di kursi yang disediakan melainkan sudah berdiri dan berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu. "Mereka yang semula memimpin pertandingan bisa disusul dengan mudah! Apakah memang Konoha, dengan Prince Uchiha-nya, sangat kuat sehingga membuat Oto tak sanggup berkutik seperti sedia kala???"

P-prince Uchiha?????

Aku, Kiba dan Sai bertukar pandang jijik dan pura-pura muntah mendengar itu sementara Sasuke menunduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ayamnya, putus asa mendengar komentar Lee.

"Kyaaaaaaa!!! Sasuke!!!!!!"

Teriakan-teriakan alay para fan girls pun membahana. Aku mendengus. Kenapa bukan aku yang dielu-elukan sebagai Prince Uzumaki sih??

Peluit wasit menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Neji sudah mulai mendrible bolanya lagi. Berusaha melewati penjagaan Sasori. Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Neji dan mengalihkan perhatian Sasori. Aku berhasil lagi. Neji bisa menembus pertahanan mereka dengan mudah, rambut panjangnya berkibar di belakangnya selagi dia berlari membawa bola.

"Ya… Neji menggiring bola dengan sangat cantik!" Lee mulai berkoar. "Tapi Tobi menghadangnya! Ia berpikir cepat dan mengoper bolanya ke Prince Uchiha!!!"

Teme.

Aku langsung membebaskan diri dari penjagaan Sasori dan berlari ke arah Teme. Sial! Kali ini tidak sempat lagi! Kankurou itu sudah di depannya… sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa Teme itu selalu merepotkan dengan berada di luar daerah pengawasanku sih???

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi terlambat, Hidan sudah berada di depannya. Aku tak akan bisa membebaskannya. Aku sudah nyaris putus asa ketika kulihat Teme membalikkan badannya memunggi Hidan. Dan tak sengaja mata kami bertemu.

"Naruto…" aku bisa melihat bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara mengucapkan namaku, kemudian di detik berikutnya, ia mengoper bolanya padaku. Spontan, aku menangkapnya. Tapi itu membuatku bergeming di tempat.

"Prince Uchiha mengoper bolanya ke Naruto!! Tapi Naruto malah bergeming di tempat! Apa yang akan dilakukan bocah pirang itu??"

Seruan Lee membuyarkan lamunanku. Teme memberikan bolanya kepadaku. Benar-benar bodoh kalau aku menyia-nyiakannya. Aku langsung maju dan mendrible bolanya, berkelit dari Kankurou yang menghadangku. Yang kulihat hanya satu, Teme yang sedang menungguku di bawah ring, dan tugasku hanya medekatinya.

"Wow! Ternyata selain Prince Uchiha dan Anjing Liar, Konoha juga punya senjata rahasia seperti si Bocah Pirang! Gerakannya benar-benar luar biasa. Ia sudah bisa melewati semua pemain Oto!" Lee mengomentari dengan seru, berdiri di atas meja di hadapannya. "Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanya melakukan shoot untuk membalikkan keadaan!!!"

Teme tersenyum dingin. Aku mengacungkan jari tengahku ke arahnya sebelum melompat dan bersiap melakukan dunk.

"Jangan harap kau bisa membalikkan keadaan." Entah sejak kapan Pein sudah berada di hadapanku, menghalangiku melakukan dunk yang tinggal selangkah lagi. Aku terlalu kaget untuk bisa menghindar. Tangan Pein sudah berada di bola yang sedang kugenggam, aku tak bisa mempertahankannya.

"Dobe."

Aku menoleh, Teme sudah menyusul melompatku, kali ini gantian Pein yang kaget. Teme meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang masih memegang bola, mendorongnya bersamaku, membuat Pein terjatuh karena dorongan yang diberikan kami berdua, dan dengan sukses, kami melakukan dunk yang membuat ring bergetar.

Priiiiiitttt!!!!!

Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Aku dan Teme masih berdiri terengah di bawah ring. Saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum puas.

"Pertandingan selesai!!!" seru Lee, keringat membasahi kemejanya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak bertanding, hanya berteriak-teriak sok heboh dari pinggir lapangan. "Skor lima puluh empat lawan lima puluh tiga untuk Konoha! Dan itu membuat Konoha menjadi juara daerah tahun ini!!!!"

Aku langsung bersorak dan memeluk Teme begitu mendengar kata-kata Lee. Ia benar. Kami juaranya tahun ini. Kami menang!!!

"Dobe, lepaskan, kau membuatku sesak napas," kata Teme sambil terbatuk-batuk pelan. Aku melepaskan diriku darinya, masih nyengir lebar dan tangan masih melingkari leher pucatnya.

"Kita menang, Teme!!" seruku heboh.

Teme menyingkirkan tanganku dari lehernya, tersenyum geli dan mengusap lembut kepalaku sekilas sebelum berlari menghampiri Kiba, Sai dan Neji yang sudah berjoget-joget alay di tengah lapangan, mengejek tim Oto yang berwajah memendam amarah tapi putus asa.

Aku tertawa geli melihat tarian tidak mutu yang sedang diperagakan Kiba, Sai dan Neji, dan aku tambah geli ketika Temari dan Teme ikut bergabung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan langsung masuk ke formasi. Ini kemenangan pertama kami. Dan aku yang mencetak angka terakhir, bersama Teme.

-

[Sasuke's POV]

Euforia kemenangan itu masih terbawa sampai ke ruang ganti. Dobe dan Kiba tak hentinya menyanyikan lagu Distance-nya Long Shot Party dengan suara fals sambil berangkulan tak jelas. Aku hanya bisa memandang kelakuan gila mereka dengan tawa geli, tak mau ambil bagian.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas olahragaku. Enam bulan. Enam bulan yang kulalui di Konoha benar-benar saat terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku tak percaya aku akan pergi memenuhi perintah ayah sialan itu…

"Sasuke," panggil Temari pelan, duduk di hadapanku, masih memandangi tingkah anak didiknya yang memalukan luar biasa.

"Hn?" tanggapku, memasukkan sepatu basketku yang mungkin tidak akan kupakai lagi ke dalam tas.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Temari, menatapku dengan ekspresi sedih. "Kau yakin akan pergi? Bahkan tanpa pamit kepada yang lain?"

Aku menatap Temari. Dobe, Kiba, Neji dan Sai terlalu sibuk menyanyi sehingga tidak memperhatikan percakapan antara aku dan Temari. "Ya," jawabku, tegas.

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bahkan pada… Naruto?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Dobe, yang sedang memutar-mutar handuknya di udara sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku tersenyum melihat itu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia tak perlu tahu aku pergi."

"Tapi masalahnya ayahmu mengirimmu ke Italia, Sasuke. Negara yang sangat jauh dari Jepang." Mata Temari sudah mulai tergenang air mata.

Aku kembali mengemasi barang-barangku. "Hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat ketika meninggalkan Jepang adalah senyum_nya_, Temari. Bukan air matanya."

Temari terdiam dan menunduk. Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu kembali mendongak menatapku. "Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memberiku rangkulan sekilas ala pelatih dan berkata, "Sayonara."

"Hn."

-

Ketika aku sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangku, aku memandang ke arah teman-teman setimku yang lain. Mereka masih menggila, dengan Temari yang ikut bergabung. Betapa pintarnya dia menyembunyikan perasaannya. Aku tersenyum sekilas, dan diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari ruang ganti. Tak ada yang perlu tahu ayahku mengirimku ke Italia. Temari akan mengatakan kalau aku sudah bosan dengan tim bodoh ini sehingga aku pindah. Lalu mereka akan membenciku, termasuk Dobe yang pasti akan langsung mengumpat, dan tak ada yang perlu disesali.

Aku berjalan pelan di koridor kampus. Seharusnya aku tak perlu merasa sedih kan? Seharusnya aku tak perlu merasa sangat menyesal meninggalkan kampus kecil seperti ini kan? Aku akan pergi ke Itali, negara tanpa basketnya, dan memulai hidup baru. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih dan menyesal begini?

"Teme!!!!"

Aku menoleh. Dobe, berlari-lari ke arahku, masih dengan handuk kecil berwarna biru yang terkalung di lehernya. Aku diam, menunggunya menghampiriku.

Dan…

Bugg!

Sebuah tinju mendarat di pipiku. Aku ternganga. "Apa…"

"Ini," kata Dobe cuek sambil menyodorkan handuk biru itu. Sedetik kemudian aku baru sadar kalau itu handuk yang kupinjamkan padanya berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Aku menerima handuk itu, masih tak mengerti apa maksud Dobe meninjuku.

"Kau harap kau bisa kabur dariku, hah??" tanya Dobe.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pergi ke Itali. Dan sekarang kau berniat tidak mengucapkan apapun padaku sebelum kau pergi? Malah menyuruh Temari mengatakan kebohongan kalau kau pergi gara-gara bosan dengan tim ini?? Dasar Teme," kata Dobe, ada sedikit kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Eh…"

Dan tiba-tiba ekspresi marah di wajah tan itu lenyap seketika, digantikan oleh seraut wajah sedih yang benar-benar tak ingin kulihat saat ini. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?"

Cih. Sial. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. "Dobe," akhirnya aku bicara. "Kau tak perlu menungguku. Aku tak yakin aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku ingin kau tetap bersemangat seperti biasanya."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali, Teme," pintanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji."

Naruto yang semula sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum langsung memperlihatkan senyumnya yang biasa, ala gigi pepsodent. "Baiklah, aku akan bersemangat seperti biasanya, dan,Teme, tetap belajar basket yang benar di sana. Kalau pulang, ajari aku lagi."

Aku mengangguk. "Tenang saja, Dobe," kataku, senang melihatnya ceria lagi. "Tapi, hilangkan dulu sifat bodohmu itu sebelumnya, baru aku mau mengajarimu lagi."

"Teme!" serunya dan memukul bahuku, tapi dengan senyum kali ini. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat sikapnya.

Aku membungkuk sedikit dan menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya yang tertutup poni pirangnya. "Tapi, justru sikap bodohmu itu yang aku suka," kataku.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku itu bersemu merah.

"Teme," ejeknya lagi.

Aku mengecup dahinya sekilas dan menatap mata birunya. "Ini," kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kalung yang memiliki bandul berbentuk sekop terbalik, di atasnya terukir inisial namaku. Kalung yang entah kenapa sudah kupersiapkan sejak ayahku menyuruhku pindah ke Itali. "Buatmu, jangan lupakan aku."

"Eh?" Naruto menerima kalung itu dengan ekspresi bodohnya. "Kalau aku mendapat kalung ini... bagaimana kau bisa mengingat aku?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, Dobe," kataku mengejeknya. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kalung lain yang sama persis, kecuali inisial yang terukir di atasnya, kali ini terukir nama Naruto. "Aku akan mengingatmu dengan ini."

"Pintar juga kau, Teme," katanya, setengah pujian, setengah ejekan.

Aku mendengus geli, memandangnya memakai kalung yang kuberikan. "Jaga Sakura baik-baik, Dobe," pesanku untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Tenang saja.... serahkan padaku. Hati-hati, Teme."

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin...ini memang saat yang tepat. Aku membungkuk lagi, mencium bibirnya kali ini. Dobe agak terperangah, tapi ia diam saja, seperti biasa, menungguku menyelesaikannya.

"Maaf," kataku setelah aku menjauhkan diri darinya. "Tapi... kalau tidak sekarang mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu???" tanya Dobe bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

"APAAAAA?????!" seru Dobe.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli, membalikkan tubuhku dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kampus. Aku tak perlu tahu apa yang dirasakannya padaku sekarang. Pastinya yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya berdiri cengok di tengah koridor.

"AKU JUGA TEME!!!!!"

Seruan keras yang benar-benar bodoh membuatku menoleh. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arahku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan geli, membalas perbuatannya dan langsung berbalik pergi. Tunggu aku, Dobe.

-

-

-

[Naruto's POV]

-tiga tahun kemudian-

"Uzumaki Naruto berlari menembus pertahanan lawan! Tampaknya ia akan melakukan dunk legendarisnya!" Lee berseru dari mikrofon yang sudah basah terkena ludahnya selagi dia mengomentari pertandingan. "Dia bisa melewati semua pemain lawan! Dan inilah… dunk dari Prince Uzumaki!!!"

Aku melompat, menghindari satu-satunya anggota tim lawan yang masih tersisa. Sial, aku tak akan sempat melakukan dunk. Orang ini membayang-bayangiku terus.

Aku mencoba mencari cara, tapi sia-sia. Yah… sekali-kali gagal dunk juga tak masalah.

Aku mengerling ke bangku penonton, dan…

_Dia _ ada di sana. Dengan senyum stoic-nya yang biasa dan tatapan mencemooh yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Tapi aku merindukannya. "Dobe." Aku bisa melihat bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata itu.

Dan aku tersenyum. Aku tak akan kalah di depannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mendorong bolanya ke ring, membuat lawanku terjatuh.

"Dunk yang luar biassssa sekali!!! Prince Uzumaki kembali membawa Konoha ke kejuaraan daerah!!!"

Aku mendarat dengan sempurna di bawah ring dan menatap ke tribun sekali lagi, memastikan itu benar-benar dia…

"Teme…" gumamku.

Dia kembali.

**_Fin­­_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_You are my friend_

_Aah, you haven't forgotten the dream we had that day, right?_

_You are my dream_

_Aah, your one longest way was just starting;_

_Oh, it's time to get moving!_

_Everyday ahead of us is a shining day_

_Singin' the shining, never changing morning's smile_

_This is goodbye to those funny days_

_Flying out to the future, aiming to go far, the dream of my spirit!_

_I'll go the distance!_

_That sky you can't see the end of is blue_

_Embarking on a star ship_

_This is the best forever trip_

_You are my friend_

_Aah, you haven't forgotten the dream we had that day, right?_

_You are my dream_

_Aah, your one longest way was just starting;_

_Oh, it's time to get moving!_

_Thank you my friend_

_Aah, even now, you haven't forgotten what happened that day, right?_

_You are my dream_

_Aah, right, those days won't come back again_

_Oh, I'll go the distance_

_I can't hide behind this huge lie i told_

_I'll take in the truth; this is my final trip_

_The game I keep losing_

_From here on out my one dream has begun_

_You are my friend_

_Aah, you haven't forgotten the dream we had that day, right?_

_You are my dream_

_Aah, your one longest way was just starting;_

_Oh, it's time to get moving!_

_Thank you my friend_

_Aah, even now, you haven't forgotten what happened that day, right?_

_You are my dream_

_Aah, right, those days won't come back again_

_It has already started moving into tomorrow, the Flame of my heart that won't extinguish_

_So, I'll go the distance!_

-

-

-

Selalu nggak tahan buat nyelipin lagu di fic^^

Apalagi lagu ini…khukhukhu…XD trus belum lagi pas liat videonya… langsung fujoshi mode ON!!!

Sadar nggak, begitu tim Konoha menang? Sasukelah yang pertama kali dipeluk Naruto? (referensi ketika Tim Guntur menang, Tung Fangxiang-lah yang pertama kali dipeluk Yuen Tayi) X3

Pengennya angsty-angstyan di chapter ini… tapi ternyata nggak bisa… nyehehehe…

Dan sankyu beudt buat Nae Rossi, Yoshizawa Sayuri, Alluka Niero, Chiaki Megumi, Nazuki Rinchan, Kurukaemo, Mendy LovelyLucifer, dan para author-author lainnya yang senantiasa memberi masukan-masukan dan semangat pada saia, baik lewat review, facebook, atau SMS… gyahahahahaha. XD

Kayaknya saia tahu siapa itu Copycat Baby. X3

Mind to review?^^


End file.
